Trade and Blackmail
by 0.0 Me Myself and I 0.0
Summary: So this story is set a few days after the defeat of Jafar. He is trapped in the lamp, and Aladdin needs to hide it somewhere, but unknown to him, there is someone seeking Jafar, and although Aladdin is gone, it doesn't mean a little persuasion can't be us
1. Chapter 1

_**So this story is set a few days after the defeat of Jafar. He is trapped in the lamp, and Aladdin needs to hide it somewhere, but unknown to him, there is someone seeking Jafar, and although Aladdin is gone, it doesn't mean a little persuasion can't be used to draw him back with the lamp!**_

Jasmine awoke in her bed chamber, half asleep and turned over to find a note left on the pillow beside her

Jasmine awoke in her bed chamber, half asleep and turned over to find a note left on the pillow beside her. She unfolded it and began to read it:

"_Jasmine, I have to leave for a few days, Genie will explain for you. I'm sorry but I can't tell you were I'm going, it's too risky. Don't worry, you can trust me._

_Love Aladdin. _

Jasmine sat up in her bed and curiously pondered over the letter. She couldn't understand why Aladdin had left so suddenly after they had just defeated Jafar and could finally be together. She rushed out of bed and hurried to the throne room were she could hopefully find Genie. As she arrived in the throne room, she saw her father sitting on his throne. He was wearing his usual cream outfit with golden rims, and was on his way to putting the giraffe on top of the elephant of his tower when Jasmine entered.

He looked at her in surprise as he noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual blue outfit, in fact she hadn't gotten dressed at all. She wore her purple night gown with golden slippers and her hair was a mess.

"Jasmine, why are you…." Jasmine didn't let her father finish.

"Have you seen Genie?" she asked.

"The last I saw he was in the gardens but what ever you need…."

Again Jasmine didn't let her father finish. She rushed out of the throne room and headed towards the garden.

As her father had said, Genie was standing by the fountain, teasing Rajah with a slab of meat he had just created.

"Genie, where's….."

"Whoa, looks like someone forgot to dress this morning." Genie blurted in his usual jolly self.

Jasmine wanted to get straight to the point.

"Genie, where did Aladdin go?" she asked flapping the letter in her hand.

Genie took the letter, created a pair of glasses on his eyes and mumbled the letter out loud.

"Bla bla bla have to leave, bla bla genie will explain…. WHAT?"

Jasmine stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Genie knew that it wouldn't be a great idea to mess with her.

"Thanks Al, leave it up to me to tell." He thought to himself.

"Genie!" Jasmine said sternly.

"Where is Aladdin?"

"Ok," Genie sighed. He directed her over to the fountain and cautioned her to sit down.

Genie tensed up and took along pause, in a failed attempt to forget why he was there.

Suddenly Jasmine shouted at him.

"GENIE!"

"Alright," he blurted. "Aladdin went to hide Jafar's lamp somewhere no-one can find it!" He cringed when he said it, and then opened one eye to see the rage from Jasmine, but surprisingly, she sat on the edge of the fountain and looked down at the ground.

"Er, Jas, you er, alright there?" Genie asked.

"I thought we wanted to keep the lamp here, to keep an eye on it?" she stated, still looking down.

"Well, you know Al, he just wants to keep you safe, and with the likes of Iago flying around we never know what could happen." Genie tried to reassure her, but she didn't want to know.

"And anyway, you can trust Al to find a place as far away from Agrabah, right, and he'll be back in no time." He said, placing a hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

She looked at him and attempted a small smile. Then she walked off towards the palace, leaving Genie by himself with Rajah chewing at his meat.

The whole day, Jasmine stayed in her chambers, left to her thoughts. What if Aladdin was in danger? What if someone was looking the lamp? Why wouldn't he tell her where he was going?

The Sultan and Genie waited in the throne room, wondering whether Jasmine was feeling ok.

"Genie?" stammered the Sultan, "you wouldn't mind, well, going to check on her would you? It's just, your good at making her smile and she needs some company that's well, will keep her mind off Aladdin."

"Yes sir!" Genie replied, in an orderly fashion, as he about turned and marched towards Jasmine's chambers.

He knocked on the door, opened it and slowly peeked in to see whether Jasmine was decent.

She was standing on her balcony looking out at the moon. She had changed into her blue outfit and headband when Genie crept up beside her.

"Ah beautiful night isn't it?" he said as he tried to start a conversation, but Jasmine said nothing in return.

"Ok, Ok I got one, knock knock….." but Jasmine didn't play along.

"Aright then," Genie smirked, "Pull my finger" he said as he held out his finger towards her, but Jasmine didn't even flinch. He dropped his smile and leaned over the balcony, looking at the moon along with her.

After about ten minutes to themselves, Jasmine finally spoke.

"It's just…why would he leave so suddenly and not tell me. I could have gone and helped him."

"Hey now," Genie butted in. "You know Al's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Anyway, he left me to take care of you and that's what I'm going to do. We can sit up all night drinking hot chocolate and playing scrabble now!"

Jasmine gave out a small giggle.

Genie was always so bouncy, he knew exactly how to make things better.

"But what if he gets hurt?" she cried.

Then Genie raised her head towards him and looked straight at her. Her bright eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey, Al will be fine. I promise." He said reassuringly.

Jasmine smiled sadly and gave Genie a hug.

As he returned the hug, Jasmine spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

There was smoke rising from just outside the city walls.

She let go of Genie and looked towards it.

"What is that?" she asked.

Genie looked towards her then towards the smoke.

"I'm not so sure, maybe I should go check it out." He transformed into a Sherlock Holmes costume and flew towards the smoke, calling back to Jasmine, Don't worry! I won't be long!"

Jasmine just smiled and looked towards the moon again. It was the only thing that made her feel free, apart from Aladdin.

_**Ok, so this is my first story and I really hope you give me a few tips or comments. This section is very boring cause it's just an intro, but I promise, the next chapter will have more action, but while you're waiting, have a guess at what's going on with the smoke!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it!! ;) because I really enjoyed writing it. So go ahead and read! _**

Jasmine continued to stare at the moon as her eyes sparkled

Jasmine continued to stare at the moon as her eyes sparkled. She could not help thinking of where Aladdin had gone.

"Genie's taking a while…" she thought to herself as a cool breeze blew past her.

"It's getting cold."

She began to walk away from the balcony towards her chambers, still looking behind herself at the moon. She sighed and looked away.

As she pulled the curtain back from the entrance, she gasped as she saw a strange man standing in her room.

He looked about mid-age and was very tall. He had long red hair, piercing blue eyes, long black nails and wore black robes with a large, dark cape. What drew Jasmine's attention though, was the tattoo on each cheek. Both black and shaped like the moon facing towards each other.

"Who are you?" she spat trying to show no fear.

The man gave a small chuckle.

"Ah forgive me your highness" he mocked as he bowed. He had a husky voice.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Altair and I…."

What do you want here?" she quickly asked.

Altair gave a smile that sent chills down Jasmine's back.

"That's simple." He replied with a laugh. "And I think you know too!"

He began to walk towards her slowly. "You see, you have something my master wants, and… well actually I don't think it's here anymore."

Jasmine thought for a moment.

"The lamp" she whispered.

"Yes that's right." He replied slyly. "I wonder, would it be correct in saying that the lamp isn't here anymore?"

Jasmine didn't answer. She knew what could happen to Aladdin if she said anything.

"Well that is a shame because we need that lamp." He said.

Jasmine was against the wall now, with Altair standing opposite her.

"And you princess, are going to help us get it."

Jasmine wasted no time. She grabbed the vase next to her, smashed it on his head and bolted for the door. She yanked open the door and suddenly, Altair appeared right in front of her.

"A sorcerer" she gasped as she backed away from him.

He gave an eerie laugh and walked back towards her.

"You have spirit, princess. A fine quality, but of little use to me. Now, are we going to have to go to extreme measures?"

Jasmine looked at him as she backed away. She was now on the balcony as she felt her back touch the wall. She turned around to find that she had no where else to go. He had trapped her.

"Why do you need me?" Jasmine asked terrified.

"Do you think Aladdin is going to give us the lamp freely? Especially with a genie such as Jafar inside. No, I think a little persuasion is needed. After all, you are the most important thing in his life. What would he do if something happened to you?"

He joked.

Jasmine was stuck. She didn't know what to do and there was no where for her to go. Then she realised.

"Genie!"

He was bound to be back soon. If she could only stall Altair for a while.

"Who is your master?" she asked suspiciously.

Altair gave that grin again.

"I think that is best left for a surprise don't you. After all, he is so looking forward to meeting you. He would be crushed if I gave anything away.

Jasmine got a glimpse of blue in the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Genie heading towards the palace.

"Genie!" she cried.

Genie looked towards her and spotted the man standing right in front of her.

"Jas!" he answered. "Don't worry I'm coming."

Altair scowled, grabbed Jasmine by the arm and pulled her towards him.

"Find Aladdin and bring the lamp to us." He ordered Genie.

Jasmine was struggling to get out of his grip.

"I believe you know what could happen if you refuse." He smiled as he created a knife in his hand and aimed it towards Jasmine.

"We'll be waiting in Shamrah! You have three days."

Suddenly Jasmine stomped on Altair's foot causing him to yell and loosen his grip. Jasmine ran towards Genie and got on top of the balcony wall in the hope that Genie would catch her, but he was too late. Altair came behind Jasmine, grabbed her and dragged her down.

"No!" Jasmine yelled while struggling to get away from Altair.

Just as genie arrived on the balcony, Jasmine and Altair disappeared from sight. All that was left was an echo of laughing and a line od smoke!

"Oh dear Oh dear" Genie panicked. "Gotta find Al… but what about the Sultan."

Even though it was the wrong time, Genie thought to himself "Well, that explains the smoke!"

He paced the room trying to think of what to tell the Sultan.

He began practising.

"Hey Sultan how's it going? I don't know if you've noticed but your daughter has been taken by a crazy psychopath! Yeah that's gonna work." He said sarcastically. "Dammit Genie, you were suppose to take care of her and look; now you go and get her kidnapped. She was probably better of with Al!"

**_So here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. It was fun to write. Please keep commenting and giving me some advise. I really appreciate it. Thanks! :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

Altair appeared again outside the City walls

Altair appeared again outside the City walls with a line of smoke disappearing from the transporting. No one was there, everything was still and there wasn't a sound coming from inside Agrabah. Suddenly Jasmine fell to the sandy ground unconscious. Altair knew she wouldn't be able to withstand the pressure of transporting. It was the same for him when he first started learning sorcery.

He simply smiled, knowing that he had the princess and it would now be an easy journey to Shamrah without any disturbances. He lifted Jasmine up onto the horse he had waiting outside the palace, mounted himself behind her and kicked the horse into a gallop. They were out of sight in no time.

Meanwhile, Genie was heading to the throne room to tell the Sultan the news.

"Ok, here goes." He sighed as he walked in.

"Oh, Genie," the Sultan said surprised. "You took your time, it must have gone well??"

Genie didn't answer. He just approached the Sultan.

"He he funny story" he finally spoke. "Ya see it was going really well but…well…em…"

"What is it Genie??" the Sultan asked in a concerned voice. "Is everything alright?"

Genie couldn't keep it up. "Well, em… see Jas is, well she's em, gone!"

"What?? Has she run off again?" Sultan asked more concerned.

"I wish." Genie mumbled to himself. "No, someone err, took her."

The Sultan arose from his throne. His face was red with worry and anger.

"WHAT?! WHO?! WHERE?!"

Genie tried to calm the Sultan down. "Well I don't know who, but I know where and she is safe."

"Well I need..." the Sultan butted in.

"Sultan, please, he said that if Aladdin brings the lamp to him, Jasmine will be returned." Genie interrupted trying to make things easier.

The Sultan sat down on his throne sighing, "The lamp? But what about…? Genie, tell me everything that happened."

Genie sighed along with the Sultan and began to explain everything from when he left to see the smoke up until when he came back.

"And then he just disappeared." Genie finished.

The Sultan sat for a while thinking. "A sorcerer you said?"

"Yeah, pretty good one to." Genie complimented.

"Sounds like this may have something to do with Jafar." The Sultan said. "We can't let them have the lamp, who knows what they could do? But what about Jasmine, if they don't get the lamp they will truly kill her."

"Yeah tough break!" Genie replied.

"Guards!" the Sultan called. "I need you to head to the city of Shamrah and…"

"Whoa whoa" Genie stuttered. You can't turn up without the lamp, they'll …"

"I know Genie. That's why you have to find Aladdin and meet with Razul and his men before they reach Shamrah." The Sultan ordered.

"Oh, got ya!" Genie said giving the Sultan a thumbs up.

"Is everything alright your highness?" Razul asked.

"Does it look alright?" The Sultan snapped. "My daughter has been kidnapped and you and your men are going to bring her back!"

"Kidnapped?!" Razul said shocked.

"Hey is there an echo in here?" Genie joked.

"Once you find Aladdin Genie, devise a plan on how to bring back Jasmine and prevent anything from happening to the lamp. Aladdin should know what to do." The Sultan ordered. "Now go quickly, and bring back my daughter!"

"Yes Sultan!" Razul's men said, and they left with Genie following behind them.

The Sultan rested on his throne, and sighed to himself.

"Well, pray to Allah this doesn't have anything to do with Jafar…."

**Sorry this ones a wee bit shorter than the others, It's sort of just a filler so it isn't really that enjoyable.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine woke up feeling dizzy

Jasmine woke up feeling dizzy. It was completely dark, but she could feel something soft under her. She must have been lying on a bed.

"Well at least they know how to show some common courtesy," she thought to herself sarcastically.

While she was sitting alone, she tried to remember exactly what had happened. The last thing she could remember was being pulled off the balcony wall, and then all went blank.

Thoughts were streaming through her head.

"Where am I, How did I get here so fast?"

Then she realised, Altair was a sorcerer. He could have transported them both.

Suddenly there was a bright light. Jasmine closed her eyes so as not to blind herself. When she opened them, the light from outside the room showed her that she was in a very small bed chamber. She was lying on a bed with purple sheets, and there was a side table next to her. Apart from that there was a wardrobe but everything else was bare, and the only window in the room was barred inside and out with curtains drawn across.

Jasmine sat up on the bed and looked towards the door. All she saw was the silhouette of a man.

"Well, your finally awake princess!" he said.

Immediately Jasmine knew it was Altair. She would never be able to forget the husky voice. She didn't say anything. All she wanted to do was figure out where she was.

She looked out the door but there was only a wall. At least she knew they were inside.

"You've been sleeping for quite a while princess." Altair said disturbing Jasmine from her daze.

"Where am I?" she asked, confused but bravely.

"Hm," he laughed. "We are in Shamrah! Don't you remember?"

Jasmine thought to herself. Shamrah is where Altair told Genie to come, but its miles away from Agrabah.

"Did you transport us here?" Jasmine asked.

Another eerie laugh came from Altair.

"My dear princess, do you possibly think I have the energy and power to transport myself never mind the two of us this far? You were knocked unconscious just by me transporting you from your chamber to the gates of Agrabah."

"So how did we…"

"By horse! Believe it or not, you were out for a long time, well enough time to get here without a struggle!" Altair interrupted.

Jasmine said nothing. She was speechless.

Altair looked at her, knowing that she was trying to catch up on everything that had happened.

"Well," he said abruptly. He pulled her by the arm off the bed and brought her out into the hallway. "I think it's about time you met Lord Auro."

Jasmine was getting a little bit more confident. "I'm sure it will be a pleasure!" she said sarcastically. Altair smiled and tightened his grip on her arm.

"I will warn you princess, do not speak ill of my Lord, or it may be the last thing you speak!"

Jasmine smirked and walked on silently.

It was a long hallway, with dark, golden walls. There were no pictures though. Just blank walls with torches hanging from them. It was a large home. Almost as big as the palace.

They reached a large door with two men standing outside it. They were guards of some sort. Wearing the same outfits that Razul and his men wore, except their outfits were sharper at the shoulders and had a red rim rather than gold.

The men opened the door, recognising Altair and stepped aside to let him pass.

Altair pushed Jasmine on ahead of him and walked in behind her.

"My Lord" he announced, bowing. "The princess has arrived!"

Suddenly, he pushed Jasmine forward and left the room swiftly.

Jasmine looked around her. It wasn't a room at all. The room was designed to be outside. There was a slight breeze and a few trees. It was misty, and she couldn't actually see where exactly this "Lord Auro" was.

"It's a privilege to be in your presence Princess" echoed a voice. His voice had a slight hiss in it. Like a snake.

Jasmine still couldn't see anything. She walked forward trying to make her way through. The room seemed to go on for ages. There was no sound. Just trees and mist. Then she felt a presence behind her and turned quickly. A tall man stood behind her.

He was taller than Altair, with long black hair, and wore a plain white robe with a red tie around the waist. He had a very pale complexion, and made Jasmine feel almost cold, but what Jasmine noticed most was his face. It was pretty normal, except for his eyes. The pupils were slit, like a snakes and he had sharp, red marks coming from the nose to the top corner of his eyelid.

Jasmine tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Hm Hm" he laughed. "I trust Altair brought you here comfortably?"

"If unconscious and stolen counts." Jasmine finally replied.

"Ah so you can speak, you'll have to forgive Altair, but they were on my orders and you see we need you, so all we need now is Aladdin, and that lamp!"

Jasmine gave out a shriek as a snake slithered passed her feet. She gasped and looked up to Auro.

"You'll have to be careful. They don't like sudden movements."

"Yes because the fact they are there isn't a problem" she thought to herself.

Jasmine finally plucked up the courage to ask, "Why do you need the lamp?"

Auro smirked and looked at Jasmine. "Did you possibly think that Jafar did it all by himself? That he attained his power in the first place on his own?"

Jasmine wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Jafar and I were the only sorcerers in the land. So…we decided that there needed to be more. We made an agreement to teach each other all we knew, then, when the time was right, he would take over Agrabah and give the sorcerers the privileges." Auro paused, letting Jasmine catch up.

"But he got greedy and decided he wanted all the power for himself. Obviously that didn't go too well! As you may have gathered. Now he's stuck there and we're still stuck here!"

"So where did Altair…?" Jasmine asked.

"Altair was my latest student since Jafar left, and I'm sure you would agree that he is a good student." Interrupted Auro.

"You still haven't answered my question! Why do you need the…" Jasmine demanded.

"Patience princess!" he hushed. "If we get the lamp, I can wish for anything, including bringing us to power!"

Jasmine realized this meant Agrabah could belong to sorcerers if they got their hands on the lamp! It wouldn't matter if Aladdin traded the lamp for her. They would still be captured by Auro.

Auro watched Jasmine as she thought of this. She looked up and caught his eye.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"You truly are a desert flower aren't you?" he answered holding her head up towards him.

Jasmine backed off quickly.

"Desert flowers have thorns!" she spat at him.

Auro humbly laughed. "You have spirit princess."

He began pacing around her, as though he were examining. "But I don't think that will be a problem for me!"

Jasmine stood where she was, watching him from the corner of her eye.

"Altair!" he commanded.

Altair arrived swiftly bowing in front of him. "Yes my Lord?"

"Bring princess Jasmine to her chamber; she'll be joining me for dinner tonight. Find her something nice to wear!" Auro said.

Jasmine glared at him, then, she felt Altair take her by the arm and lead her out.

"Yes my Lord," he said while doing so.

Jasmine turned around again to get a last look at the man. She didn't like what was going on. They were going to threaten her life, to get the lamp, but they were treating her as though she were a guest?

They arrived at the door to the chamber Jasmine awoke in. Altair stopped at the door as Jasmine proceeded in.

"I trust you will be comfortable here? There is always the dungeon if you do not find this to your liking." He announced.

"You mean if I do not act to _your_ liking!" she thought to herself.

"There will be a servant down soon with suitable change of clothing. Until then, I suppose you really can't do anything." He laughed as he closed the door and walked down the hallway. Jasmine listened to his footsteps until she was sure he was gone. Then, when she could hear him no more, she sighed.

"Aladdin, what will we do?" she asked herself.

After her meeting with Auro she now knew either way, their fate wasn't going to be good!


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya, just another wee filler. Hope yas are enjoying it so far, the comments have been great so thanks. Next update soon saying this ones quite short! ;3**

Genie lead the guards through the desert, hoping that he was on the right track to Aladdin.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Razul called up to him.

"Of course," Genie laughed, and then sighed when Razul wasn't looking. He knew where Aladdin was going; he just couldn't decide how to get there.

The guards were moaning down below. They had been travelling all night and had nothing to eat or drink.

"We'll be there soon" Genie laughed again.

They carried on for another hour or two when it began to get dark. The sun was just setting and the sand began to cool down.

"We'll never find him!" one of the guards sighed.

Suddenly, as the sun disappeared, Genie saw a flicker of what appeared to be the carpet.

"Quick, Follow me!" he commanded.

Genie flew on ahead but the guards were unable to keep up. Genie didn't wait for them; he knew if this was Aladdin, they would catch up soon enough.

He sped around the corner, and true enough, Aladdin was just dismounting the flying carpet and heading towards a large, destroyed city.

It looked like it had been abandoned years ago.

"No wonder Aladdin came here!" Genie thought.

"AL!!" he called.

Aladdin spun around to see Genie flying towards him.

"Genie??" he asked surprised. "What are you doing...?"

Before he could finish Genie grabbed him and hugged him.

When Aladdin had finally pushed him off, Genie noticed he still had the lamp.

"Al, we need the lamp, Come on!" Genie said as he grabbed Aladdin and dragged him away from the abandoned city. Abu started yapping at Genie, to make him let go of Aladdin.

"Wait, Genie, Wait" Aladdin said while struggling to get free. "What's going on?"

Genie sighed and let go of Aladdin's arm. He looked at Aladdin seriously and then sighed.

"He has Jasmine!"

Aladdin's face dropped. "What? Who has Jasmine?"  
"There's really no time to explain Al. A sorcerer kidnapped Jasmine and said he would trade her for the lamp!!" Genie interrupted.

"Wait, Is she hurt, what if… were you… but I can't just give him the lamp, who knows what he needs it for?" Aladdin stumbled. "What are we going to do?"  
Suddenly Razul and his men dragged themselves around the corner.

"Oh, Aladdin" he panted. "Thank Allah we found you!"

Genie grabbed Aladdin and threw him on carpet. "We gotta go now. They are going to Shamrah. So we have time to form a plan on the way. Guards, you go back to the palace and inform the Sultan that we are on our way to find Jasmine!"

Aladdin, not sure what was going on, checked to make sure he had the lamp and then ordered carpet to follow Genie as fast as possible.

"Genie," he cried after him. "I want to know everything you know!"

"Alright" Genie replied.

"I'll tell you everything on the way. Now come on!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmine sighed as she looked out the window of her room as the sun was setting

Jasmine sighed as she looked out the window of her room as the sun was setting. Even with the kindest hospitality it still felt like a prison to her.

"Where are you Aladdin?"

Even though Jasmine didn't want Aladdin to come, she knew Genie would have chased him. Yet she wanted him to come sooner now to get out of there. If she ever would.

She spun around as she heard a tap on the door and saw the lock turning. As she watched, the door opened and a small woman walked in with a gold bundle in her arms. Altair was standing holding the door open, and watching the woman as she set the bundle on the bed, bowed to him then walk out again. Altair smirked then brought his attention towards Jasmine.

"As you may have gathered this will be the gown you are required to wear tonight." He said. "The master expects you to be in the dining hall with him just after sun down, so I will escort you when you are prepared."

"What makes you think I'm going?" Jasmine asked sarcastically.

"Again Altair gave his sly laugh. "My dear princess it is not a request for you to go," he stopped laughing and looked straight at Jasmine.

"It's an order!" he said more seriously. He paced quickly towards Jasmine causing her to jump back. Grabbing hold of her arm he said "If I even notice the slightest disrespect for Lord Oro from you, you will answer to me understand?"

Jasmine looked away from him, trying not to show the pain from where he was gripping her arm, but, as though he knew, Altair released her arm and walked quickly out of the room, turning as he met the door. He laughed eerily again. "Remember Jasmine, you are not a princess of Agrabah here, hmm, you are merely a "guest" shall we say of Lord Oro's home, and should respect his law. I'm sure you would have it no other way in your palace right??" he said mockingly. "I will be back soon to escort you to dinner, make sure you are ready!"

And with that he shut the door and locked it again.

Jasmine sat down on her bed thinking to herself. "Well, your going to have to go to dinner, Altair was pretty clear on that. Maybe I can find out more of Oro's plan? I can't "disrespect" him," she joked.

She looked at the dress lying on her bed. It was gold with pale yellow rims. There was an attachment from the top to the skirt at the back, but it was left bare at the front showing her stomach as most of her outfits do, and the shoulders were slightly sharp. She tried it on and true enough, it fitted her perfectly. It was a beautiful dress, and also had a transparent shawl to go over her shoulders.

Jasmine played around with it until it was to her liking, then she went and looked out the window again. The sun had almost set, and she knew Altair would arrive soon so she began to think quickly of what she was going to do at dinner.

As she was thinking a knock came on the door, and the lock began to turn.

Altair arrived to find Jasmine in the same spot she was last time. He looked her up and down.

"Well," he said. "Very nice, and it fits too, very convenient."

Jasmine scorned at him but he took no concern. He held out his arm to direct her out of the room, and Jasmine, trying not to cause a fuss, walked out in front of him. He linked her arm with his to Jasmine's dismay and guided her towards the dining room.

Just as they arrived at the doors Altair pulled Jasmine to the side. "Now remember what I said earlier my dear, the slightest bit of disrespect and…" Jasmine interrupted "and I'll have you to deal with." She mocked.

Altair scowled at her. "I will be in there the whole time and don't think I won't be watching you princess!"

He pulled Jasmine back and knocked on the door to alert their arrival. The two large doors began to open into a wide hall with nothing but a large table in the middle and a few large paintings on the wall.

Faintly, Jasmine saw Oro at one end of the table standing to greet them. "Princess, it's nice of you to join me!" he said as he gave a slight bow.

"Not like I had a choice," she mumbled.

"Agh" she cried as Altair gripped her arm tighter, and forced her to bow back. He obviously had heard her comment.

As they arrived at the table, Altair pulled out a seat for Jasmine and ushered her to sit down.

Jasmine already felt uncomfortable, especially if Altair was going to stand behind her chair now for the rest of the night.

The table was set with three forks and three knives on either side, and with a large golden table cloth underneath.

Altair began to pace the room as the first two maids came out of a door which Jasmine could only assume was the kitchen.

They carried two large plates, one towards Lord Oro, and one towards Jasmine. Oro just watched proudly as the maid served his first meal, and Jasmine watched in pity, wondering what it was like to work for someone like Lord Oro.

The maids left and Oro summoned Altair.

"Yes my Lord?" he asked.

"Altair, don't you think it would be rude for you to stand and watch us eat?"

Jasmine looked up at this comment and looked from Altair to Lord Oro.

"b-b-but my Lord" Altair stuttered.

"Leave us please, Altair" Oro commanded.

Altair looked towards Jasmine, in suspicion that she would do something drastic if he wasn't there.

"Yes my Lord!" he obeyed, as he watched Jasmine.

He walked out of the room whispering to Jasmine as he left.

"Remember princess…"

Then Jasmine interrupted.

"I think you were told to leave us!" she smirked.

Altair scowled at her and marched out of the room. Jasmine didn't care if she had him to deal with.

"I might as well get some pleasure while I'm her," she thought to herself. And annoying Altair was one of the things she could be satisfied with.

"So, princess?"

Jasmine jumped from her daydreaming when she heard Lord Oro speak.

"You are to rule Agrabah?" he asked, as though it was an impossible task.

"Under the circumstances, Lord Oro, I don't believe it is likely if you are to get your way!" she said sarkily.

Oro laughed. "My pet, don't worry you will still be queen of Agrabah, you can bet on that!"

Jasmine was confused. How could she still be queen of Agrabah? They had planned to take over it, using her to get the power.

Before she could ask Oro said "but we shan't worry about that, yet! Eat up!"

Jasmine looked at her plate. She had never seen this type of food before. It was a large slice of brown meat, with green vegetables beside it. Well, what she thought to be vegetables.

"We are not intending to poison you princess; I don't think you would be any good to us dead! You can eat it!" Altair interrupted.

This gave Jasmine an excuse to ask Oro questions, and to save her from eating whatever was sitting in front of her.

"So, if I'm no good dead, You obviously need me for something?"

Altair laughed. "I've already told you princess, you are our ticket to the lamp, now eat!"

"Yes, but if you only needed me for the lamp, you would probably not treat me as well as you have. You need me for something else, don't you?" Jasmine pursued,

Lord Oro put his glass down from which he was drinking.

"You're wiser than you appear princess, maybe you are capable of ruling a country after all!"

Jasmine wasn't sure whether to take this as a compliment or an offence.

"So what else do you need me for?" she asked. Hoping to get the answer from him.

Unfortunately, he wasn't up for it. He stood up and walked towards her.

"That is for me to know my pet, and don't worry."

He was standing behind her now, and placed his hands on her shoulder. He bent forward and whispered in her ear.

"You'll find out **very** soon!"

Jasmine turned to look at him. She was more confused now than ever.

Suddenly a soldier burst into the room with Altair following behind.

"My Lord, he's here! Aladdin is here!"

Jasmine jumped off her seat and grinned. Oro looked at her and wiped the grin off her face. Then he turned to Altair.

"Altair, bring the princess to her chambers. Make sure she can't get out!"

Jasmine, shocked, rebelled against him.

"What! You said you needed me to trade!"

Altair was taking hold of Jasmines arm and leading her away.

"On the contrary princess, I just needed you away from Aladdin so I could get him here. You will have a much greater part to play soon!"

"What?" Jasmine asked. "Wait, please, you can't do this!"

Jasmine rebelled against Altair as much as she could but it was no use. He was too strong. She wasn't going to make it easy for him though. She struggled the whole way down the corridor. Then she heard Oro shout back.

"Remember Altair, make sure she can't get out, she is more cunning than she looks!"

"Yes my Lord" Altair panted.

"Join me outside to greet our guests when she is secure in her room!" Oro replied.

"Yes my Lord!" Altair said again, while struggling to get Jasmine into her chamber.

"And Altair,"

"Yes Lord Oro?"

"Don't be late!"


	7. Chapter 7

Altair burst into the room dragging Jasmine by the arm behind him.

He spun her around and onto the bed, while he tried to summon a rope, but Jasmine wasn't going to give him a chance. She jumped from the bed and tried to run to the open door.

"Stay still!" Altair ordered as he pointed towards Jasmine. Suddenly her legs froze and she fell to the ground. Altair had put a spell on her.

Jasmine struggled to get out of the bond, but it was too strong.

She watched Altair as he concocted a rope from thin air.

Then, reaching for Jasmine, he pulled her over to the bed and tightly tied her arms behind one of the posts so she couldn't escape.

He laughed. "That should hold you!"

"If you're lucky," Jasmine spat back at him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Then, he created a long cloth and tied it around Jasmine's mouth. "I think I've put up with this too long."

Jasmine mumbled, but that was the most noise she could make. This was amusing to Altair. Instead of talking back, he could just shut her up altogether.

"Don't worry princess!" he said. "I'll be back in no time and then you'll be free of that rope!"

He laughed as he walked out the door and locked it behind him.

Jasmine immediately struggled to be free of the rope and the ice that bound her legs but it was no use. There was no way she could get to Aladdin.

o o o o o o o

Lord Oro stood out in an empty desert. The sand was blue by the light of the moon, and there was a slight breeze.

A large, black portal appeared beside him and Altair strolled out casually.

"Well?" Oro asked, without acknowledging where Altair was.

"All is taken care of my Lord; I doubt she'll be getting out of that!" Altair answered.

"And if she does?" Oro asked again.

"I have bound her legs with an ice prison, by the time it melts, our business should be done!"

"Excellent!" Oro smiled.

From a far distance, Oro watched as he saw the Genie appear, followed by Aladdin on the carpet.

Aladdin was furious, after hearing what had happened. Genie had formed into a soldier and acted as though he was leading them to battle.

Altair looked to Lord Oro.

"This is Aladdin?" he questioned, unsatisfied. "Surely the princess can do better than that.

Oro grinned as he approached.

"Aladdin, you're just on time!" he mocked.

"Where's Jasmine?" Aladdin demanded.

"Patience my friend, all in good time!"

"Alright, let's get down to business" Genie interrupted. "Give us Jasmine, and we'll give you the lamp!"

"So you have it then!" Lord Oro reassured himself. "Perfect!"  
Aladdin looked at Genie and sighed. Then, he took a black lamp from his pocket.

Altair grinned and looked to Oro who was approaching the lamp, but as he did, Aladdin swept it back.

"Why do you need it?" Aladdin asked.

"Don't you think you should be more concerned about your girlfriend rather than my intentions with the lamp?" Oro question.

Aladdin scowled at Oro, then Oro looked to Altair and nodded.

Altair grinned and made a strange hand movement. Suddenly, Jasmine appeared infront of him, tied with a mystical smoke.

She fell in Altair's arms. She seemed to have been knocked out. There was no sign of life in her whatsoever. "Jasmine" Aladdin cried.

"Now, to business Aladdin." Oro began.

"Give us the lamp, and you can have Jasmine.

o o o o o o o

Jasmine, tied to the bedpost tried to figure out a better way to get free. As she struggled with the ropes, she noticed that the ice binding her legs was beginning to melt. She gasped and struggled even more at the ropes. They burned her wrists as she was pulling one arm out. Suddenly, she struggled enough to bring her arm right out from the ropes. This caused the rope to fall from the other arm and she quickly removed the cloth that was tied to her mouth.

As the ice was melting, she pulled herself up and dragged herself to the window. Looking out she saw Lord Oro with Altair standing behind him, but what caught her eye was the girl Altair was holding. She gasped as she realised, it was a replica of her. They were going to trade a replica for the lamp. Jasmine looked towards Aladdin and smiled, knowing he was alright, "for now". Then she began banging the window and shouting, trying to warn Aladdin. But it was no use. She was too far away.

She looked down and noticed the ice had completely melted!

Now all she needed was to open the door. There was no use breaking it down, it was probably so heavy she would knock herself out. The only option was to pick the lock. She pulled a hairclip from her hair and began picking at it.

o o o o o o o

"Well Aladdin, Do we have a deal?" Oro grinned.

Aladdin stood looking at Genie, trying to figure if there was any easier way.

"Let's make this easier for you!" Oro said. Becoming impatient .

Altair threw the replica to Oro and smirked. Oro pulled a large sword out from his sheath and put it to Jasmine's neck.

"Give us the lamp, or the princess dies." Lord Oro commanded.

"No!" Aladdin cried as he pulled out his own sword.

Altair, suspicious of Jasmine, looked up towards the window making sure she hadn't escaped. He saw no movement and relaxed, thinking that she was still tied.

"I'll give you the lamp!" Aladdin sighed.

"Smart boy!" interrupted Altair.

o o o o o o

After about ten minutes, Jasmine finally heard a large click. She jumped up and pulled the handle down, and to her relief the door opened. Immediately she shot out through the door. Unfortunately for her, she had no idea where she was going. She just hoped that she would find the exit soon.

o o o o o o

Aladdin sheathed his sword and approached Oro with the lamp.

"Here," he said, as he held it out.

Oro smiled and signalled Altair to take it. He lowered his sword and prepared to give Jasmine to Aladdin.

As Altair took the lamp from Aladdin, Aladdin took Jasmine's am and pulled her to him, hugging her as he did.

"Well I think that's that!" Oro laughed happily, now with the power of the lamp.

"Wait, you still haven't answered my question!" Aladdin interrupted. "Why do you need the lamp?"

"That wasn't part of the deal" Oro answered seriously. "Now if you'll excuse me I have an old friend to be reunited with." And with that, Oro and Altair vanished.

Aladdin couldn't do anything about it. He knew that Jafar would want revenge on them if he ever escaped the lamp, but whether that was Oro's intentions, Aladdin could do nothing but hope.

He placed Jasmine on the carpet, she seemed lifeless, and Aladdin would have believed it if not for her breathing. He got on himself and they headed home towards Agrabah, followed by Genie, who agreed to fly ahead to alert the Sultan.

o o o o o o

Jasmine raced down the hall, turning at every corner she came to, unable to find her way out, when suddenly she heard footsteps.

She looked around the corner slightly, to see Lord Oro and Altair walking up towards her with the lamp.

She sighed. She was too late, but that didn't mean she couldn't get away from Altair.

She slowly backed away from where Altair and Oro were approaching, when suddenly she bumped into something that wasn't there before.

She turned around and gasped as Altair, standing right behind her took hold of her wrists. They were still sore and bruised from the rope and unfortunately Altair wasn't going to take any pity.

He laughed slyly. "Oh no princess, you're going to have to do much better than that!" Jasmine struggled again, but his grip was too tight, and her wrists hurt too much.

Soon after, Lord Oro approached from the corner, carrying the lamp.

At first, he was puzzled of why the princess was out of her chamber, but then he smiled and said "Ah, Jasmine. Perfect timing. Now, is the time we need you my pet." Jasmine looked from him to the lamp. Why did they need her after they had the lamp? What good was she now?

Altair laughed and forced Jasmine to follow Oro to the main hall where they were dining earlier that night.

When they arrived, the hall was completely empty, the table and chairs were gone and the staff was nowhere to be seen.

Altair released his grip on Jasmine's arms and held her in front of him with his hands on her shoulders.

"So, princess, how did you escape from your chambers?" he questioned curiously.

Jasmine, opened her hand and looked at it. She still had the hairclip.

Altair took it from her and giggled. "You picked the lock?" he laughed. "How quaint!"

Jasmine wasn't completely destroyed yet.

"Yes, well, you must have got unlucky,"

Altair smirked. "Well, maybe my ropes didn't hold you forever, but they did hold you long enough to keep you away from Aladdin! I'll just have to use my own power to lock the door next time!"

Jasmine sighed and tears filled her eyes. What was going to happen next time?

She looked up as she heard Oro speak.

"Finally, we will have revenge on those who abandoned us, and threw us from the streets of Agrabah. Finally we will step up in this world and finally," he looked at Jasmine, "we will win!"

He rubbed the lamp.

"No" Jasmine cried as she tried to stop him, but it was too late!

Red smoke started to appear from the tube of the lamp, and a demonic laugh that sent shivers up Jasmine's back bellowed from the smoke. There was no way she could forget that voice.

"FINALLY, I'M FREE!" said the voice.

The smoke dispersed and Altair stepped back bringing Jasmine with him, but Oro remained still.

"It's been too long, Jafar!" Lord Oro announced.

"What?" Jafar said, as he looked down to his new master.

"Oro?"

Oro grinned.

o o o o o o

Aladdin flew the carpet onto Jasmine's balcony and lifted her towards her bed. She hadn't moved at all during the whole flight.

He placed her on the bed and sighed, relieved that she was ok, but nervous of what was to come.

Suddenly the Sultan burst in.

"Where's my daughter?" he cried.

Aladdin hushed him. "She's asleep; she hasn't woken the whole way home."

The Sultan smiled as he looked at her. "Well, best leave her be. We'll check on her in the morning, I'm sure she's had a rough few days!" He said. Happy that his daughter was home safely. "Thank you Aladdin," he said as he shook Aladdin's hand. "Don't worry, whatever is to come of Jafar, we'll be ready. You defeated him once on your own, I'm sure you can defeat him again, but this time with Genie and your friends by your side."

Aladdin smiled. The Sultan was right. It couldn't be too hard, and this time, Jafar is a slave to Oro, he has to follow the rules of the Genie, and therefore can't kill anyone.

Aladdin smiled back at Jasmine as he left the room, thinking to himself.

"_But there are some things much worse than death.…"_

_**Ok guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with exams, but hopefully this will make up for it, it's my favourite part of the story so far, so I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Well

"Well?" Jafar said with spite. "I never expected to be seeing you again Oro."

"Yes, well when we heard what happened, we decided this was the final chance to…" Oro began, but was interrupted.

"You **betrayed **me!" Jafar spat. "If you had only come when I asked, we would all be enjoying the glory of ruling Agrabah."

Jasmine stood watching them argue, trying to figure out what was going on, and how to get away. Obviously Jafar had not noticed her yet. Unfortunately for her though, he was going to sooner or later, and she wasn't sure how he would react. Would he kill her?

"There wasn't time to come to your aid!" Oro argued. "By the time you sent the message, it was too late!"

"Lord Oro and Jafar made a connection with their minds when they were young sorcerers. He was sending for us, to help him kill Aladdin and join with him in ruling Agrabah, but the transformation into a genie must have altered the connection!" Altair whispered into Jasmine's ear, making her jump.

Jasmine really didn't care what was going on. All she wanted to do was leave.

"Let me go to my chamber!" she said to Altair, hoping that he would. It was the only thing she could think of doing to get away, at least for a small while.

"Are you frightened princess?" Altair laughed, "I don't think there's too much to worry about. Unless maybe you helped in destroying him!"

Jasmine's heart stopped for about two seconds. She knew she wasn't getting out of this.

"Our orders were to come when you called for us" Oro continued. "It's not our fault the message came too late."

"You ignorant…." Jafar began but Oro stopped him.

"Silence, I am your master now!"

This took Jafar by surprise. "How dare you. I made you who you are! How can you…"

"Don't worry Jafar; we are half way there to taking over Agrabah!"

"Oh no!" Jasmine thought. This is the part were she was involved.

"And how have you accomplished that may I ask??" Jafar asked, a little bit calmer.

"Maybe, if you come down here, we can talk properly, like master to genie!" Oro commanded.

"Jafar growled and began to transform. He formed in front of Oro in his normal form. Jasmine noticed that he hadn't changed since they last confronted him. He was slightly taller than Oro, and his outfit was still black and red with sharp shoulder.

"Now then," Jafar said, with a less menacing voice, how does your plan work this time?"

Oro gave a slight laugh and looked over to Jasmine and Altair. Altair felt Jasmine go tense as Jafar looked around in confusion. Then he merely smiled.

Jafar grinned widely. "**Well!" **he said, more elaborately as he slowly approached Jasmine. "It's been too long princess." Altair let go of Jasmine and stepped back to allow her a bit of freedom. This was the one time that Jasmine did not want to be left on her own. As Jafar approached her, she jumped back, against Altair again. She didn't care, as long as she had some sort of backup. Altair smirked and raised an eyebrow looking at Oro, who was more concerned of what was going on.

Jafar went to say something, but Oro interrupted.

"I have a proposal for you Jafar!" Jafar turned quickly, and Jasmine relaxed.

"Hm, and you think that this will have me forgive you?" Jafar questioned.

"We hope so." Oro exclaimed.

"If you co-operate with us, and help us take over Agrabah again…"

"Well why do you need me? I thought you had a plan." Jafar interrupted.

"Yes," Oro answered "but you know the area of Agrabah, and I'm sure you would rather rule Agrabah than I. I merely want to get revenge."

"You do realize that if you steal a throne, you must fight to keep it." Jafar stated.

"Yes, that's why we are not stealing it!" Oro laughed. "We continue with the plan you finished, but first take over thecity, then take the thrown." Jasmine gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Jafar's plan was to marry me!" Jasmine thought to herself, her heart raced. "He won't try the same thing again after it failed will he?"

"This time, we take over the city of Agrabah and then when Aladdin is dead, you take the throne, and Of course this time we must ensure that Aladdin is dead!" Oro said.

"Sounds a lot like the plan I had before, what could be different?" Jafar asked curiously.

"Well, you have us, **and…**" Oro nodded towards Jasmine. She gave him a sour look. She now knew why she was needed. They needed her to give to Jafar incase he didn't co-operate with there plans.

"You know the Sultan will give up anything for his precious daughter. Now that she's in our grasp, we can ask for anything!" Oro said.

"And how do you plan on disposing of Aladdin?" Jafar asked.

"It's all taken care of." Oro answered. "He fell for the fake replica of Jasmine. When he realises that she's still here, he'll come back. We use the same trick, only this time, with your power we will have enough time to make living replicas of us all, so that by the time either Aladdin has finished with them, or they have finished with Aladdin, we should have Agrabah under our control, plus, if he does survive, we will have enough power to have him executed when he returns."

"I'm impressed!" Jafar smiled. "Now then," he said as he turned to Jasmine, catching her off guard as she was listening intently to Oro. This wasn't happening!

"You haven't changed much princess…" before he continued, Jasmine interrupted. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't let him know she was afraid!

"Too bad I can't say the same for you!" she spat at him.

Jafar laughed while grabbing her arm and pulled her towards him. "You still have that spirit don't you." He stated. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get rid of that soon enough!" he growled. Jasmine felt her arm beginning to burn. She grasped over his hand with her free one. He wasn't actually doing this himself, was he? It felt like fire had wrapped around her arm!

The pain made her cringe, and he forced her to kneel down on the ground.

He released her arm when she was on the ground. Jasmine quickly held it and looked to the burn. There was a red mark wrapped around her arm that stung to touch. She tried to hide her pain and covered the mark from herself, still kneeling on the floor before him.

Jafar kneeled down in front of her and forced her head up towards him. "Now…" Jasmine looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact, but Jafar put pressure on her chin, and forced her to look at him.

"There's the respect I want from you princess!" Jafar whispered.

Jasmine struggled out of his grasp but he tightened his grip. "I wouldn't defy me now princess, you belong to me!"

Jasmine's eyes filled with tears and she finally pulled from his grip and looked to the ground."

Jafar stood up and laughed. "I think we have an agreement Oro!" he said.

Oro smiled while Altair helped bring Jasmine up from the ground.

Jasmine wasn't finished though. She still had some strength in her.

"You'll never win Jafar!" she scowled. "As Jafar turned around she began to explain.

"You're a genie now, you need to follow rules, You own no-one! Oro owns you until you are free!"

Jafar smiled slightly, "Well, I think that is soon to happen my dear princess….you…."

Jasmine interrupted again. "Face it Jafar, you're a slave."

Jafar was going red. "I think you need more lessons in respect" he shouted, raising his hand to strike her. Jasmine closed her eyes, but nothing came. Oro had already interrupted.

"Actually Jafar, we won't be getting to your freedom yet!"

Jafar swung around. "WHAT!"

Jasmine opened her eye and backed into Altair again.

"Well…." Oro stuttered. "We can't waste my first two wishes by setting you free straight away!"

Jafar calmed slightly. "Then make them now!" he said.

"Well, we haven't really decided on what to wish for yet. We need to wish for something that can help us, but don't worry, I'll be making my wishes first thing tomorrow, so go get rest and I'll know what to do in the morning!"

"I'm a genie, I don't need sleep" Jafar said as he stormed out of the room glancing at Jasmine as he left.

Jasmine caught his eye, and then looked away.

"Was that the best you could do?" she asked herself.

When Jafar was gone, both Altair and Oro burst into laughter. Jasmine was confused. Did something funny happen?

"He's right princess," Altair broke the laughter. "You do have spirit, it's one thing to disrespect me or Lord Oro, but Jafar, you're lucky to still be conscious."

Jasmine smirked, and then looked to Oro.

"I can't believe this is what you're doing. You said you only needed me to…"

"My pet, I'm a villain. How did you think it was going to end?" Oro grinned.

Jasmine was speechless. She sighed and looked to the ground.

Altair tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Come now princess, you'll still be queen of Agrabah, and we've agreed to keep your father healthy!"

Jasmine released herself from his grip and looked at him. Why was that an option? Were they planning on killing him?

"Well," Oro said, breaking the silence. "I am tired, and I have to finish my plans for tomorrow. Altair, have this place cleaned up, and bring the princess to her chambers! She will need her rest for tomorrow!"

Altair bowed and again dragged Jasmine down with him. "Yes my Lord!"

Altair remained down until Oro left the room.

Then, rising, he clapped his hands, and three maids appeared from a door.

"You know what to do!" he said, gesturing to them and taking hold of Jasmine's arm.

He didn't say a thing to her while walking her to her chambers. They arrived and he gestured her in.

"Sweet dreams princess!" he said sarcastically.

"Doubt it!" Jasmine replied.

Altair laughed, he was starting to get quite fond of her attitude, especially when it wasn't directed towards him. "Now, why would you think that?" he laughed, as he left and closed the door.

Jasmine lay on her bed and hugged her pillow. A tear fell down her cheek as she heard a whirring sound from outside her door. Altair must have been locking it with his own magic.

She was not going to sleep well tonight. Knowing the full plan now, she wished she could go to sleep, and not wake up. What was going to happen to Aladdin?!

She lay awake for about an hour, afraid that something might happen if she closed her eyes.

For a while, she heard footsteps walking briskly past her door. She assumed that it was Oro, running back and forth from his study. After about another half hour, her eyes began to close and she felt herself drift to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasmine began to stir as the sun shone through her window

Aladdin casually walked into the royal throne room, where the Sultan was sitting on the large, golden, elephant throne.

"Any sign of Jasmine yet?" Aladdin asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Sadly, no!" the Sultan replied. "Maybe you should go check on her; it's not like Jasmine to sleep in so late in the morning!"

"Well, she has had a rough night!" Aladdin exclaimed. "But I'll check anyway, after all, knowing Jasmine I'm sure she'll have found out Oro's plan and the sooner we know the better."

"Yes, very good point Aladdin, you'd better go wake her then!" Sultan sighed. He didn't want to believe that there was something else going to happen, and hoped that Oro didn't have anything in his plan to do with Agrabah.

Aladdin approached Jasmine's room when Genie caught up with him.

"Hey Al, you're up early!" Genie joked.

Aladdin smiled and knocked on the door of Jasmine's chamber.

"Jasmine?" he called. "Are you awake?"

There was no reply.

"Well, I'm sure she won't mind us coming in!" Genie said. "After all, she hasn't seen you in a few days! A familiar face ought to brighten her up!"

Aladdin opened the door and both Genie and he walked in. "Jasmine?" Aladdin asked again.

He looked to her bed and saw her sleeping in the same position she was left in the night before. Genie flew over and pulled the curtains back to let some light and air in.

"Jasmine, it's me, Aladdin!" he whispered. "You're home Jas!"

Genie raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm, maybe we ought to use force." Genie created a bucket filled to the rim with water, but Aladdin smirked and said "em, I don't think so Genie!"

Aladdin approached Jasmine and sat on the bed by her side.

"Jasmine come on," he said while shaking her arm. "Get up!"

Suddenly, Jasmine's arm crumbled to sand in Aladdin's hand, causing him to jump of the bed. "JASMINE!" he yelled.

"Em Al, I don't think that's Jasmine!" Genie pointed out.

"What? Then who is it?" Aladdin panicked.

Genie grabbed the bucket of water he had created and threw it over the body on the bed. The whole figure began to turn to sand and become sticky and wet with the water. After a few seconds the whole body had just sank to the ground and on the bed.

"What was that?" Aladdin asked.

Genie began to search in his pants. "Let's see here…" He pulled out a large brown book and began to flick through the pages as a pair of glasses appeared over his eyes and he mumbled the sections he was flicking through.

"Ah Ha!" he shouted, causing Aladdin to jump.

"Replicas!" he said.

"That was a replica?" Aladdin asked.

"_A replica" _Genie read "_Is a form of magic used by sorcerers, to create a copy of someone or something. Replica's usually only last as long as the spell permits them and the actions of the replica depends entirely on the powers of the sorcerer casting the spell. Normally to create a replica, a large surface area of small particles is needed. E.g. sand, water, leaves, soil etc."_

"So that means Jasmine's still back there!" Aladdin panicked. "With Jafar!"

"Oh, that could be a problem" Genie answered.

Aladdin called carpet and was ready to fly when the Sultan pranced into the room and saw the mess.

"Wh…What has happened in here?" he asked, looking to Aladdin. "Where's Jasmine?"

"Sultan, we were tricked; Jasmine's still in Shamrah, I'm returning now to help her!"

"WHAT??" Sultan exclaimed. "With Jafar! No, I will not allow it, I…"

"Sultan, there's nothing we can do right now, I need to fly to Shamrah and get her before Lord Oro frees Jafar! Don't worry; I'll bring her back this time!"

The Sultan sighed and looked at Jasmine's bed where the wet sand lay. "I hope it's as easy as that Aladdin! Please don't fail!"

Aladdin nodded. "Come on carpet!" he said as carpet flew off the balcony with Genie following behind him.

"Hey Al?" Genie asked.

"What is it Genie?" Aladdin replied.

"Well, prove me wrong, but don't you think that Oro created a replica for a reason! And the book said that they last as long as the sorcerer wants them to, the replica of Jasmine would have lasted longer if he wanted us to stay in Agrabah. Are you sure our returning isn't what Oro wants?"

Aladdin thought for a moment. "Well, yeah, it is suspicious, but I don't care. I have to save Jasmine."

Genie sighed. "Ok, but I hope you know what you're doing!"

"I tell you what" Aladdin said abruptly. "When we reach Shamrah, you wait behind so they don't know you're with me. If I need you, I'll call, that way you can help me if I get into any trouble!"

"Smart plan kid" Genie said. "I just hope it's that simple!"


	10. Chapter 10

Jasmine stirred as the sun began to shine through her window

Jasmine stirred as the sun began to shine through her window. She slowly opened her eyes and jumped back as she saw a dark silhouette sitting on the edge of her bed.

She calmed down slightly as she saw it was only Oro, and not Jafar. How ever he was holding the lamp. Was Jafar inside?

It was obvious that he was thinking. He stared straight ahead of him looking at the wall, completely ignoring her.

Then Jasmine noticed that Altair was also standing in the corner of the room with his arms folded, looking straight at Oro.

"Ah, you're awake princess!" Oro finally said, still looking straight at the wall. "Perfect timing, now if you would please join us in the hall it would be most appreciated." Oro stood up and walked out of the room not even looking at Jasmine the whole time. Jasmine noticed though, as he left the room, he rubbed the lamp. Jafar didn't appear. He must have been in his own chamber. She didn't like the fact that Jafar was given a bit of freedom only to be summoned when the lamp was rubbed.

Jasmine pulled herself out of the bed still watching as Oro left. She fixed her hair as Altair approached her and gestured his arm to her. Jasmine looked at it then walked on, leaving Altair to walk behind her. He just smirked. He was beginning to get used to her stubbornness, and better yet, it was going to be Jafar's concern now.

As they arrived at the hall, Altair opened the large door and ushered Jasmine in. He gripped her arm as she walked in and casually glided with her under control. He was not going to give her any excuse to run.

Jafar was already there, arguing with Oro. Jasmine assumed it was about his freedom.

"Just two wished Jafar, then you'll be free!" Oro exclaimed.

"Well make them quick!" Jafar snapped.

"Patience my friend! You'll be free soon enough!"

Oro turned as he saw Altair and Jasmine approach. He smiled then turned back to Jafar, who at this moment wasn't very interested in either Altair or Jasmine.

"Now to business!" Oro said.

"Jafar, I wish to have all the powers of a genie, without being a servant to the lamp!" Oro demanded.

"What!?" Jasmine gasped.

Jafar smiled. "Hmm, very wise decision!" He clasped his hands together and black dust formed around Oro, lasting for about five seconds, then it disappeared.

Jasmine was confused. Oro hadn't changed. He looked exactly the same, his clothes were the same. The only difference was his eyes. They had changed from slits to regular, green pupils.

"My Lord?" Altair asked.

Suddenly Oro began to laugh. "This is it. I can feel the power!"

Jafar rolled his eyes. "Yes well if we can hurry along to my freedom! Perhaps you can give your friend here something; I don't care just hurry up!"

Oro laughed again. "Why does Altair need something? He's perfectly fine!"

This comment brought Altair back. He had though he would have gotten something out of it! "My Lord," he asked. "I had hoped to gain….?" Altair asked.

"Of course not!" Oro suddenly replied. "We need the next wish to destroy Agrabah"

Jasmine felt Altair loosen his grip on her. This obviously had disappointed him.

"What!?" Jafar yelled. "You're not using the next wish until Agrabah!"

"Well, no!" Oro replied. "We need as much of it destroyed as possible before we take over. We can't destroy that much on our own!"

"Well what about your new powers? They should be good for something!" Jafar pointed out.  
"True, but I only have the powers of a free genie, therefore like all magic it will take energy away from me, whereas with you, it comes with the job so you should have all the energy you need to do it!" Oro explained.

Jafar scowled, but it was a good plan. "Now Jafar if you would be so kind as to return to your lamp I think…"

"You can't be serious, there's no chance that…" Jafar interrupted.

"I believe I am the master here, and we can't have you seen in Agrabah before we reach the palace, now I command you to return to your lamp!"

With that Jafar burst into smoke and swirled into the lamp without a word.

Oro smirked, then a red glow formed around his hand. He directed it towards the wall and a blast came from his hand and destroyed both the doors to the hall, making Jasmine jump.

"Good" he said, pleased with how he could manipulate fire so well.

"Now, this time the replicas will fight!" Knowing he had more power, he could create the replicas to do what he wanted, not just to lie unconscious. This time, there was no sand, just air, forming a small hurricane in front of them, and two replicas of himself and Altair appeared but this time, they were conscious. He smiled as he admired his work.

"Now, when Aladdin arrives, I want you to kill him!" Oro commanded. The two replicas bowed and left the hall.

Lord Oro had changed. He was power hungry now and wasn't going to let anyone get in his way.

"Let's go!" he said as he took Jasmine from Altair and led the way, for Altair to follow.

"My Lord, how are we to arrive in Agrabah?" Altair asked.

"Transport there of course" he replied.

"But the princess cannot…she could be…"

"Well, then that's a chance we're going to have to take. It will take too long to go by horse, and my powers are stronger now, she should be fine!" Oro said boldly.

"Yes my Lord," Altair replied humbly.

Outside of Shamrah was dark and surrounded by dark sand. The two replicas were already standing there, waiting for Aladdin to come. Oro grinned as he admired his work again.

"Now," he said. "Altair, I want you to take the lamp, I can't risk transporting three souls, especially with one so powerful. Place yourself just on the inside of the gates, it's dark so no-one should see you, and if so, no one should recognise you. Unless you made a bigger commotion that I thought on your last visit."

"Yes my lord!" Altair replied with a bow and suddenly, disappeared from the spot leaving the trail of smoke that he always did.

Jasmine was nervous. What if Altair was right and she wouldn't survive the distant transport. Oro sensed her fear.

"Don't worry princess, relax and you'll be home before you know it!" With that Oro pulled her tightly against him and they swept into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

As Altair waited with the lamp, inside Agrabah, he noticed how peaceful everything was

As Altair waited with the lamp, inside Agrabah, he noticed how peaceful everything was. The stars shone in the sky and all were asleep, except for a few guards patrolling the streets, luckily not noticing him. Down the alleyways he noticed a few children in ragged clothes with a small cloth over them to keep them warm. It seemed the further away from the palace, the crueller the living conditions became.

Suddenly, a whirling noise began and Oro appeared in front of him, with Jasmine still pulled tightly to him.

"There we are" he said releasing Jasmine from his grip.

Altair was waiting to see how she had coped this time.

Once again she fell to the ground, but unlike last time, she was conscious.

"Come now princess," Oro commanded "I'm sure your father is dying to see you again!"

Jasmine groaned as she tried to get up. She stumbled slightly, then fell back into Oro, who laughed as he caught her. "You'll get used to it soon enough my pet, but for now…" He reached out his arm towards Altair, requesting the lamp.

Altair obeyed and brought the lamp out from his side, placing it on Oro's hand. Oro grinned and threw Jasmine into Altair who caught her and supported her to stand.

"This is what we've been waiting for my friend" Oro whispered as he rubbed the lamp.

Jafar again appeared from the smoke in his human form, smiling as he scanned Agrabah, realising that he was about to have his revenge. "Finally,"

Then he turned towards Jasmine and laughed at seeing her only half conscious in Altair's arms. "Having a little trouble with transporting my dear?"

Jasmine said nothing. She barely had the strength to move let alone the pain he would submit upon her if she was to talk back to him.

"Perhaps soon you will finally respect me, especially for your father's sake!"

Jasmine looked away trying not to make eye contact with him. She didn't want him to see the worry in her eyes.

"Now," he said seriously, "What do you wish me to do here Oro?"

Oro smiled.

"I wish for you to destroy Agrabah until I give you a signal to stop!"

Jafar grinned evilly "Yes master!"

With that he formed into his genie self, becoming greater, and being surrounded by smoke until he was taller than all of Agrabah.

He outreached his arms, and suddenly the sky became cloudy and rain began to fall followed by a clash of thunder and a stroke of lightning.

"Don't over do it Jafar" Oro laughed as he began to make his way toward the palace, summoning Altair behind him to bring Jasmine.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Aladdin stopped carpet a good distance from Shamrah.

"Remember Genie, don't come until I call you!" he said.

"Gotcha," genie replied, "but what if you don't call??"

"Then come if I don't call after an hour!" Aladdin whispered.

"Alright, but be careful kid" Genie sighed.

Aladdin nodded and made carpet fly on leaving Genie to wait behind out of sight.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Oro walked in front of Altair and Jasmine, leading the way to the palace. As they approached, Jafar began to throw lighting and fire onto the city, causing people to rush from there hovels and run through the street panicking on what to do.

Oro grinned as he heard people running around him screaming and saying "Jafar's back" or "We're doomed!" He enjoyed seeing others suffer.

Jasmine struggled to get out of Altair's grip. This was her city, and she had to watch it be set on fire by the hand of Jafar. Yet she was still too weak to attempt anything.

Suddenly Oro was approached by Razul and three of his men.

"You! Stranger! Who are you?"

Oro smiled as he formed a ball of fire in the palm of his hand.

"Razul, go warn father!" Jasmine cried to him before Altair covered her mouth with his hand.

Razul stepped back and then peering behind Oro, he saw Altair holding Jasmine.

"Princess Jasmine!" he gasped then raised his sword against Oro only to be attacked and knocked unconscious by a bolt of fire.

The three guards put there swords back in their sheath and ran towards the palace to warn the sultan.

"Good" Oro grinned. "Let him be prepared!"

Again Jasmine struggled to get out of Altair's grip, but even with the strength she had gained, she still wasn't strong enough!

A large cackle came from Jafar. He was enjoying this more than Oro.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Aladdin approached Shamrah and saw the two figures of Oro and Altair standing in front of him. Flying towards them he jumped off and drew his sword.

"Where's Jasmine!?" he demanded.

The two figures smiled and continued to stand there, looking at Aladdin.

"That's it!" Aladdin said beginning to run towards the replicas and throwing his sword through Altair. To his surprise, it passed right through him, causing no pain or injury.

"What?" Aladdin exclaimed.

He yelled as he jumped back, avoiding a slash from Altair's sword. He began to defend himself. As their swords clashed together, Oro's replica began to chant. Suddenly a ball of fire just missed Aladdin and flew into the dessert passing Genie as it fell.

"Whoa," Genie jumped. "That can't be good! I don't care what Aladdin said" and so Genie began to make his way towards Aladdin.

As he got there he saw Aladdin fighting with Altair and Oro making chants against him. "Oh no you don't!" Genie said as he formed a large boxing glove and through it at Oro knocking him back!

"Genie," Aladdin called. "Nothing will work!"

"What are you talking…?" Genie asked unfinished as a fire ball returned and knocked him to the ground.

"So that's how it's going to be!" Genie said as he pulled himself up. "Well then!" He created fire in front of himself and threw it at Oro, who stepped to the side and dodged it easily.

"Genie!" Aladdin yelled. "We can't beat them! They are replicas!"

"Then a little water should do the trick" Genie said as he remembered the Jasmine replica. He created a hose in front of himself and sprayed a force of water over Altair and Oro knocking them both backwards onto the ground, but nothing happened.

"Well that couldn't have gone worse!" he said with a gaped look on his face.

Altair and Oro began to arise again smiling as they approached Genie and Aladdin.

"Genie what do we do?" Aladdin asked panicking.

"They mustn't be created from sand particles. The book said they could be created from any small particle. So we need to figure out what it is and how to destroy it!"

Aladdin continued to slash at Altair, but his blade just went straight through him.

"The sword goes through Genie, it must be air!" Aladdin pointed out.

"How do we destroy air?"

"We can't" Genie sighed.

0 0 0 0 0 0

The Sultan was sitting on his throne, too worried to retire to his bed chamber. Sighing, he heard a large noise from outside the palace. "What the devil?" he said, getting up to examine the city from the throne room's balcony.

"No!" he gasped as he saw the large red genie destroying his city. "He's back!"

Suddenly the three guards burst into the room.

"Your majesty," the first one exclaimed. "They have the princess; they're on their way here!"

"What? Who?" The Sultan asked furiously.

"The sorcerer your majesty he blasted Razul, he's…" The guard was interrupted by a blast that came from the palaces main doors. The Sultan ran to the scene followed by the guards to find Oro standing on his own in the hallway, smiling as he was approached.

"Your majesty" he said sarcastically as he bowed.

"Yes, this will do nicely," he mumbled looking around himself at the palace.

0 0 0 0 0 0

"We have no choice Genie!" Aladdin said. "We have to go inside and look for Jasmine. You distract them and I'll sneak in, then you teleport in."  
"Right!" Genie said putting his thumb up, then flying away from Aladdin to draw the replicas attention.

He began calling them names and doing dances to get them over.

"Hey bone heads, yeah you fire brain, come show me what you really got!!"

It worked. The two replicas began to approach Genie, Altair drawing his sword and Oro again creating fire.

"Is that all you can do fire breath" Genie laughed.

Meanwhile Aladdin sneaked behind them towards the doors and slowly opened them and crept in. Unfortunately, the door made a booming slam behind him causing the replicas to turn around to look.

"Uh Oh," Genie gulped as the replicas turned to look at him again.

"See ya!" he said and disappeared from sight.

Aladdin waited as Genie appeared behind them.

"Come on," he said, we'll split up to find her; at least if we run into the real sorcerer's we can fight properly."

"Yeah, great plan Al, but erm, we don't really have much time as; well the replicas are kind of approaching!" Genie laughed cautiously.

"The door?" Aladdin asked disappointed.

"Yep!" Genie nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

"How dare you barge in her uninvited and

"How dare you barge in her uninvited and..." The Sultan roared before he was interrupted by Oro.

"Now I don't think that's a wise attitude to begin with, do you Sultan. After all, I have nothing but the utmost respect for you!" he grinned nonchalantly.

The Sultan was becoming more infuriated. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Well maybe if you calmed down, we could have a civilized chat, how does that sound?" Oro said, obviously not interested in having any sort of chat with the Sultan.

"I don't want to be in the presence of you, or any of the other minions you may have, I want you to give me my daughter and leave immediately!" The Sultan ordered.

"Now that's not very hospitable of you, after the effort I've made to be here, but, as you command…" with that Oro clicked his fingers and Altair appeared beside him holding Jasmine, who had seemed to have almost fully recovered from the transportation.

"Jasmine!" the Sultan gasped. "But Aladdin is…"

"Aladdin is dead, or on his way to being there!" Oro laughed.

"Let her go, or I'll…" The sultan roared.

"Or you'll what?" Lord Oro asked casually as Altair had again formed a knife and put it to Jasmine's throat.

The Sultan's rage turned into a look of fear. Jasmine's heart raced. She knew that they couldn't kill her. She was to be the "prize" for Jafar, but her father had a weak heart and he would even hand over his country for the ones he loved.

"Father NO! He can't kill…" she was interrupted by the back of Oro's hand.

Her cheek was stinging but she was more in fear from shock.

For the short time she had known Oro he never seemed like the type of person to strike out at someone. The power of the genie had truly changed him.

"How Dare You!" The Sultan exclaimed.

Oro chuckled slightly. "I have a proposition for you Sultan! If you are prepared to listen."

"I suppose I have no choice." The Sultan replied, looking sadly towards Jasmine who was shaking her head at him trying to warn him!

"Very good!" Oro clapped. "It's very simple really, you resign and give your kingdom to Jafar, allowing me to bring whatever of my "minions" I may have and swear never to make another order towards me or my men in this kingdom again, and your precious princess won't be killed!"

The Sultan looked to Oro, and then to Jasmine, who was still shaking her head at him making Altair put a bit more pressure on the knife at her throat making her cry out slightly. There was a long pause as the Sultan thought of another way out.

"Agreed," he sighed later, watching as Altair lowered the knife from Jasmine's neck. Oro grinned viciously.

"Father No you can't" Jasmine yelled out being silenced again as the knife was raised.

Oro raised his hand "It is done then, well, that didn't take too long!"

Suddenly Razul, who had appeared to be recovered from the bolt of fire that had knocked him out charged in with about eight men behind him.

They all drew their weapons and waited for Razul's orders.

"Must everything include violence" Oro sighed, turning around to face Razul.

"Release the princess" Razul ordered.

"I don't think so!" Oro said with his smile darkening to a wicked frown. He raised both his arms and the ground began to rumble.

"What in Allah's name…" Razul questioned.

Jasmine and her father stood watching, worried of what was happening.

Suddenly, men began to appear from the ground. Jasmine noticed that these were the soldiers that she had seen in Lord Oro's home.

Oro's soldiers exceeded Razul's men by many, and before they could prepare to fight, there were two of Oro's soldiers holding one guard back. No matter how much they struggled, Oro's men seemed to be far too strong compared to their abilities.

"Now, what to do with you?" Oro thought as he prowled around the group of guards. "I could kill you? But that would be too easy. I suppose I'll just put you in the dungeons for now, until I figure out a way to dispose of you!" he waved his hand and Oro's men headed out the door.

"It's probably near the bottom of the palace!" Oro called back to his head soldier. "If you have trouble I'm sure one of the Sultan's guards can help you!"

Oro clicked his fingers again at two more of his men.

"WH…What are you doing?" Jasmine heard her father say as she looked to him and saw two guards lifting him by each arm and began to carry him out of the room.

She broke free of Altair and ran to Oro,

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" she stated trying to take the fear from her eyes that Oro could probably already see.

"Now princess, what makes you think I'm going to hurt him?" Oro smiled.

Jasmine looked at him in disgust then turned to run towards the guards who were holding her father only to have her arm grasped by Oro's gloved hand.

"Don't defy me princess. I said I would keep you alive, I didn't say I wouldn't make you want to die." Oro said sternly.

He looked at her for a few seconds more, finding triumph in her fearful eyes, then throwing her back to Altair; he ascended up towards the thrown and sat down, relaxing himself and smiling.

Jasmine's eyes filled with anger. No-one should rightfully sit on that thrown unless they were the true Sultan of Agrabah and in the unfortunate fate of her father's death; Aladdin should be the next to be on the throne. Even she was never meant to sit on it, only as a child when she would sit on he father's knee and play with his tower of animals.

Oro smiled then rose from the throne and made his way towards the balcony to see how Jafar was advancing in his work.

Altair followed bringing Jasmine with him.

"Beautiful!" Oro grinned, as he met a black sky filled with lightning and saw half of the buildings crushed by the hands of Jafar.

On the other hand, all Jasmine saw was a destroyed city with no hope of survival.

"Well, I suppose we've done enough for one night." Oro said as he pulled the lamp from his robes and rubbed it.

Jafar turned towards the palace, and suddenly disappeared only to reappear in his true form in front of Oro.

"Is it done?" he asked.

Oro smiled and waved his hand towards the empty throne which now belonged to him.

"Perfect!" Jafar smiled. "Now, about my freedom…"

"In time Jafar," Oro answered hastily "but for now, I am tired and I believe I am going to retire to a chamber for the night!"

Oro quickly left before Jafar had time to answer. He watched Oro's exit with an evil frown on his face and then suddenly turned to Altair.

"You!" he said unknown to Altair's name. "I will take care of the princess tonight, but I am going to give you until sundown to yourself, when your time is expired you are to come to the princesses chamber and make sure she doesn't leave, do I make myself clear?"

Altair didn't appreciate the tone Jafar was using on him. He was a follower of Oro and didn't take any interest in Jafar.

"I don't think I am to…"

Jafar cut him off quickly.

"In case you have forgotten, I am the new ruler of Agrabah. Oro will soon take orders from me and so shall you. Soon Oro will have nothing more to do with you so make yourself useful and do as I say, or it could be your life on the line!"

Jafar towered over Altair, and looked down on him seeing no fear in his eyes.

Jasmine was also looking up to Altair, only to see him staring straight back at Jafar.

"Yes your highness," he replied sarcastically and bowed his head slightly.

"Good" Jafar growled.

Jasmine jumped as Jafar grabbed her arm and tore her from Altair's grip.

He had a firm grip that hurt her wrist as he dragged her towards her chamber. She tried to resist but he was too strong.

They arrived at her room and Jafar barged in and threw her to the side closing the door.

He paced the room trying to find any opportunities she might have to escape. Jasmine watched as he stood at the balcony and raised his staff, but nothing happened.

She slowly paced back, hoping that this was her chance to leave, reaching the door knob she turned it slowly, only to hear a small click and find it locked.

Jafar turned around and smiled.

"You won't leave that easy princess!" he grinned as he began to pace towards her.

"Like I said before, I own this kingdom now, and everything and everyone in it will obey me. Even you my dear."

Jasmine gave him a look of disgust as he ran his hand down her jaw line.

"Let's not be too confident yet Jafar!" she spat.

Jafar chuckled. "But why not. Let's look at the facts. You're father has already given me the kingdom, he is locked away, I am soon to be free and Aladdin…well, where is he now princess?"

Jasmine turned her head from his. She still believed that Aladdin would survive but she didn't want Jafar ruining that belief.

Jafar forced her to look at him and continued. "If he survives the two replica's, he will soon realize that you are here, but if he returns here, he has two genies and a sorcerer to fight, and also his princess already wed. The odds are against him!"

Jasmine realized what he meant by the last statement. He wanted to marry her as soon as possible to ensure he stayed on the throne.

"I will never marry you!" she protested. "Aladdin will survive and he will defeat you again!"

"We'll see my princess, I think I'd enjoy watching him die, either way, you still belong to me!" Jafar grinned.

Jasmine was against the door with Jafar towering over her. She didn't like him calling her "his" princess.

She couldn't escape but she had nothing more to say. She looked up, and seeing the triumphant grin on his face, she spat at him.

Jafar's grin turned cold. He wiped his face and struck Jasmine with the back of his hand, causing her to fall, but he caught her by the arm and pulled her back. Then he forced her against the wall and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

She couldn't stand the taste of his cold, hard lips on hers, and she pushed him off quickly with a gasp, trying to catch her breath.

He smiled. "I believe you were less resilient last time."

Jasmine had brought herself into the corner of the room, trying to find something around her she could use.

"Let's try and…" Jafar was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What!?" He yelled, not happy that someone had interrupted him.

"It's past sundown Jafar," came a voice, Jasmine realised it was Altair. It was one of the first times she was relieved to know he was there.

Jafar scowled. "Don't forget princess, you belong to me!"

He opened the door and walked out proudly as usual. Altair watched as he passed him, not uttering a word.

As soon as Jafar had left sight, Altair entered the room to see Jasmine huddled in the corner.

"You annoyed him again didn't you?"

Jasmine looked at Altair and smirked. "Just a little."

"Don't do anything stupid princess," he said as he walked out the door.

Jasmine sat down in the corner for a while thinking if there was anyway to leave. Then she remembered Jafar doing something over the balcony. She ran over to examine it. As she approached the curtains she collided with something hard. It knocked her back onto the ground, but there was still nothing there.

Jasmine got up again and slowly approached the invisible wall. She moved her hands around it, realizing it was a force field.

She sighed, knowing the only way of leaving was either out through the door, in which Altair was standing, or over the balcony, which wasn't an option anymore.

Her only hope now was Aladdin, and even now she wasn't so certain about that.

Jasmine made her way across to her bed and let herself fall down onto it. She was still woozy from the transporting, and it had been a long day. She could only dread what would happen tomorrow.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Aladdin crept along the hallway with Genie following behind him. He opened a door that lead into a dark room. Genie created a large light that lit up the whole room.

There was a bed with quilts hanging untidily over it and a window looking out towards the front of Shamrah.

"What's that?" Aladdin said as he bent down to lift something from the ground.

"It's rope." He answered himself showing it to Genie. "This must have been where they kept Jasmine."

Genie took the rope from Aladdin and examined it.

"Well, unless they had another princess locked up I'd say it's our best bet." Genie said.

There was a mumbled noise coming from the corridor.

"That must be the replicas!" Genie whispered.

"Come on!" Aladdin said briskly, walking out of the room and turning the corner before the replicas caught up with them.


	13. Chapter 13

**_First of all, I am so so so so sorry this took so long, (well it obviously didn't take months to write the chapter) but I was never home over the summer and I've been so busy getting back to school and everything so please forgive me. :)_**

**_Second of all...Enjoy and please comment! _**

"_Princess….Princess,"_

All was dark, it seemed like she had been asleep forever, only to be disturbed by a slight shaking and calling of her name.

"Princess…wake up!"

"Aladdin?" Jasmine asked groggily as she opened her eyes, only to have her mouth covered by a cold hand.

"shhh, follow me!"

Jasmine sat up in bed and adjusted her eyes to the darkness. It appeared to be past midnight, the stars were in the sky and there was a full moon.

Confused, Jasmine looked up to see Altair standing impatiently in front of her.

"What are you…?"

"No time to explain, hurry up and get dressed!" he said quickly, throwing Jasmine her daily clothes while turning around to give her some privacy.

Jasmine pulled off the night dress she had changed into and threw on her clothes as quickly as possible. "What is he doing?" she thought to herself.

Jasmine brushed down herself as Altair turned around, obviously not caring whether she was decent or not.

"Alright, let's go!" Altair said as he took her arm and paced briskly towards the door.

"Wait…Where are we going?" she continued to ask, but to no reply.

"Stop!" she said as she yanked her arm from his grasp!

Altair froze, and then turned to face her.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Altair sighed. "If I tell you will you promise to be quiet?"

Jasmine nodded.

"Good," he said briefly while taking her arm again and continuing to walk down the corridor.

"You want to see Aladdin right? So I'm taking you to him!"

Although Jasmine wanted to see Aladdin, she couldn't know if she could trust him, why would he betray Oro for her behalf?

"Why are you doing this?" she pried.

Altair chuckled. "Don't think I'm doing this for you princess, at this moment in time, you personally mean very little to me! It's Jafar I'm doing this for! Like he said, soon Oro will have little to do with me, because once Jafar marries you, they won't need me, apart from baby sitting a pitiful princess, and trust me Jasmine, I do not tend to spend the rest of my life here taking orders from a Genie!"

"But what if…?" Jasmine asked.

"What if we get caught?" Oro interrupted, "Well, we'll just have to try and not get caught!" he smirked.

They reached the back end of the palace and climbed out over a low balcony. Creeping around the side of the palace, Oro's guards began to approach and before they could hide, one of them spotted them. Jasmine gasped and Altair felt her whole body stiffen.

"Eugh, what is you two doing out in here?" he said curiously. Oro's guards were known for their brute strength but when it came to wisdom, they lacked it exceedingly. An advantage to Altair at this point.

"Lord Oro demanded that the princess be taken to the Royal gardens to arrange a bouquet of flowers for dining tomorrow night!" Altair said hastily. Knowing that they wouldn't question flower arranging in the middle of the night.

"Oh," the guard though. "Well ok, as long as you stay with her the whole time!"

"Do you think Oro would trust me with a task like this if he didn't expect me to do it right!?" Altair spat at them! "Now get back to your duties immediately, before I have Oro informed of your recklessness!"

The guards immediately straightened up. "Yes sir!" They said, not wanting any bad reports making their way back to Oro, who was in the least merciful!

When the guards were out of site, Altair hurried Jasmine to the front of the palace and out the front gates. The Bazaar was empty, but glowed with ember flames from Jafar's destruction. As they drew nearer to the city gate, Altair heard footsteps coming from the alleyway behind them. He quickly pushed Jasmine behind a hovel and covered her mouth.

"Listen closely princess, I am only going to say this once. There is a horse waiting outside the city walls ready to take you to Shamrah! I have already given it my orders, all you have to do is mount her and she will lead. If I am not back here in ten minutes I want you to get to that horse as soon as you can and go straight to Shamrah. If Aladdin is still lucky enough to be alive, it means either he has avoided the replicas or destroyed them. Destroying them being the less likely of the two, you must find him and help him destroy them! The only way you can destroy a replica, is counter the material they are made of. Unfortunately these replicas are made of air; therefore you must fight air with air. Have the genie create two replicas of Aladdin and himself to distract the replicas while you and Aladdin leave Shamrah. After that you must return to save Agrabah and your father. Or of course you could run off and start a new life somewhere else, but Jafar will never stop looking for you and your father will most likely be killed."

Jasmine stared down at the ground for a while; trying to take in everything she had been told. Then she looked up into Altair's eyes.

"What about you?"

Altair chuckled and then raised his head as he heard the footsteps getting nearer.

"Stay hidden!" he whispered, as he was about to leave.

Jasmine pulled him back. "Thank you!" she said quietly. Altair bowed his head and left casually, walking out from the side of the hovel.

Jasmine heard the pacing stop.

"Why aren't you in the palace?" she heard, as a familiar voice rang through her head.

"I thought it might be a lovely night for a walk, don't you Jafar?" Altair replied nonchalantly.

"You were left a duty of…" he was cut off.

"Yes well, don't worry; I have had one of the guards replace that duty for the time being."

Jasmine heard a shuffle behind her, and turned around only to find two of Oro's guards capturing her arms and laughing as they dragged her out from behind the hovel.

"Oh you did, did you?" Jafar said, trying to keep the anger from his appearance while Jasmine struggled within the grasp of the two men.

There was a fluttering, as Jasmine saw Iago fly down and land on Jafar's shoulder.

"Iago?" she questioned to herself.

"You forget that Iago was also trapped in the lamp alongside me…"

"More like dragged down!" Iago complained earning a spiteful look from Jafar.

"I thought it best to keep him out of the picture for a while so that I could keep an eye on who I was really dealing with! Actually it proved quite useful didn't it?" Jafar said with a smile.

"Like I always say," Iago squawked "what would you do without…" Jafar closed his beak.

"Now, what to do with you?" he asked.

"Well, you could kill me, but being Oro's best student I doubt he would approve…"

"Of you saving the princess?" Jafar interrupted. "Yes what would he think of that?"

"Well, I guess we won't find out will we?" Jafar smirked, and with a chuckle said "Goodbye!"

Altair jumped as a black aura flew from Jafar's staff and exploded in front of him, sending him to fly into the city wall and fall again.

He lay motionless. Jasmine froze, while watching in hope of any kind of movement.

"No!" she mumbled to herself.

Two guards went to retrieve Altair's body but Jafar stopped him.

"NO!" he commanded. "Let Oro find Altair himself. I want to see the look of betrayal on his face when he learns the truth!"

"And you!" he said sharply as he turned to Jasmine. Then cooling down, he smiled. "I suppose it wasn't entirely your fault,"

He lowered himself to Jasmine's level and raised her chin to look at him. He saw her eyes full of fury staring back at him.

"However, I will deal with you later, I thought you had finally began to have a little respect for me, but apparently not!" He said as his voice grew angrier. "You belong to me!"

Those words hissed in Jasmine's head. She did not belong to him!

"Take the princess back to her chamber, and this time, make sure she can never escape!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Heya guys, Again I am so, so sorry this is taking me so long, I am really busy this year with GCSE's so I have barely any time and I've been dying to get back to this, Unfortunately this is only a small filler until I get more time to continue with the rest! Sorry but I hope it keeps you interested in the story =3**

Jasmine couldn't sleep that night. She lay awake on her bed where Oro's guards had returned her on Jafar's orders, wondering whether there was any hope left.

She thought about all her options. Aladdin was trapped in Shamrah fighting two replicas that couldn't die, Altair was dead and she had been arranged to marry Jafar to ensure his place on the thrown. Unfortunately, she could think of no way out of this.

She dragged herself out of her bed, thankful that the guards had given her a small bit of freedom within her room, and dragged the long cushioned chair to just inside the balcony which had been shielded with a force field. Lying down on the chair, she stared up at the moon, thinking of freedom. However, unlike last time, she didn't feel quite as free when she acknowledged the liberating glow.

All of a sudden she opened her eyes as the sun began to shine through at her. She must have drifted to sleep without realizing it.

As she became more conscious of her surroundings, she heard someone approaching. No, there was more than one person, and the two voices began to speak. It was Oro and Jafar.

"So…he was helping her…escape?" Oro asked, with a confused tone in his voice.

"Apparently he didn't appreciate your ruling anymore. He wanted to show you he could be more powerful. I believe he may have been plotting against you the whole time." Jafar said.

Jasmine scowled as he twisted the truth. She could hear the malice in his voice as he said it. What other lies was he going to tell?

Jasmine slowly approached the door to hear more of the conversation.

"Well where is he now?" Oro asked.

"Unfortunately Oro, I'm afraid he could not be allowed to exit the city. The guards had to take care of him. I'm afraid Altair is gone." Jafar replied.

Jasmine heard a pause… then Oro spoke.

"Well… I suppose if it was the only option I can…"

"Oh but it was my Lord, we couldn't have had a traitor among us!" Jafar interrupted.

Jasmine grew angry. It seemed ironic that Jafar had used Iago to spy on what was really going on. She felt stupid. How could she have forgotten Iago!?

"Of course…" Oro finished, and with that he departed down the hall. Jasmine could hear a sound of regret in Oro's voice. She almost pitied him.

She jumped as she heard a noise from the door handle. It must have been the key turning the lock.

"Oh no!" she thought. As she remembered what Jafar had said the previous night.

"_However, I will deal with you later; I thought you had finally begun to have a little respect for me, but apparently not!" _

Jasmine hurried back to her bed and climbed in quickly hoping, although doubtful that if she was still asleep Jafar would leave until later.

Before the door opened though, there was an annoying voice in the distance. It could only be Iago. Jasmine listened in to what he was saying.

"Jafar!!!" he panted as he flew onto his shoulder.

"Quiet you wretched bird" Jafar whispered harshly as he grabbed Iago by the neck.

"Oro still doesn't know about you and I am not taking any risks...now what is it?" he asked.

"It's Altair!" Iago panted. "He's gone!"

"WHAT!??" Jafar yelled. "What do you mean gone?"

"Well, he's not where we left him last night!" Iago answered covering his head for protection.

Jafar took a moment to think about this.

"Well…I'm sure the guards just decided to take him away instead of leaving him in the middle of the city. We can sort it out soon enough, but just in case, I better go check and make sure Oro is occupied for the time being!" and with that Jasmine heard Jafar's footsteps descend in the same direction that Oro had went.

Jasmine sighed with relief and lay sideways on her bed, ready to go to sleep, when she realized…"Did he lock the door??"


	15. Chapter 15

Jasmine slowly crept towards the door, prepared to run back to her bed if she heard anyone draw near. She reached the door and placed her hand on the round, golden handle, and anxiously turned it to see if it was open. She heard a click which made her jump, but smiled thankfully when she was able to open it! She peeked around the corner to make sure Jafar was gone, and also so that Iago wouldn't be flying around. When all was clear, she slowly tiptoed out, quietly closing the door behind her.

She didn't know however exactly what she was going to do. It was only a matter of time before they found out she was gone, and she had no idea how to get to Shamrah as her journey to and from there she was mostly unconscious. However, she did know that she needed to find her father and figure out a plan. She figured she and her father could hide in Aladdin's hovel until she knew what to do, as Jafar never knew of the hovel, However, she did know she needed to move fast or Jafar would tear down the rest of Agrabah looking for her.

Jasmine made her way down the long halls. It seemed different. It was colder and darker, and there were no guards patrolling them. Not even Oro's. She made her way down the first flight of stairs, just opposite the thrown room, where she slowly passed just in case Jafar or Oro were situated there. The guards quarters were just opposite the stairs to the dungeons. She made her way carefully past them and slowly descended down the stairs to the dungeons. It became colder and darker the further she went down and she arrived at a large, heavy wooden door.

As she creaked it open, she entered into a large room with chains attached to the walls. She had never been in the dungeons before. She never had any need to and it always frightened her as a child.

"Princess Jasmine!" a voice gasped. Jasmine jumped and swung around quickly to see Razoul and the rest of the guards as prisoners with their arms locked above their heads in buckles attached to the walls. Jasmine could see why there were so little of Oro's guards patrolling. The guards were in such a pathetic state, they wouldn't have caused much bother anyway.

"Where's my father?" Jasmine asked quickly.

Razoul nodded towards the other end of the dungeon in the far corner. She saw a decrepit old man, half asleep hanging from the chains he was in. His beard was ragged and untrimmed and his hat had fallen to the ground and torn from rats that had passed. Jasmine's eyes filled with tears as she rushed over to him.

"Father!" she called. "Father are you all right?"

The Sultan slowly raised his head. "Jasmine?" he asked, in a faint tone, wondering if he was in a dream.

"I'm going to get you out of here ok!" Jasmine assured him. "Where are the keys?" she called over to Razoul.

"There hanging on the wall behind you!" he called back.

Jasmine ran and grabbed the keys off the wall, racing back to her father and beginning to unlock the buckles. Her hands were shaking so much that it was hard for her to get the key into the keyhole at first.

"Jasmine listen to me," said Razoul "Don't worry about us now! Go find Aladdin and bring him back here. Once you are safe, we will be fine!"

Jasmine wasn't really listening as she unlocked the first buckle.

"Jasmine," the Sultan sighed, "Go Jasmine, I'll be fine." Jasmine ignored him, and she knew he wouldn't be fine if he were in the dungeon any longer. The guards are capable of this treatment, but her father was old and wouldn't last.

Jasmine just got the key in the keyhole when she heard a loud bang from the wooden door closing. She froze in her place, not daring to turn around to see who had entered. She didn't even hear the door open!

"Now why would a princess want to spend her time hiding in the dungeons?" said a voice.

Jasmine relaxed slightly as she knew it was Oro and not Jafar. At least he had some mercy. "We really do need to teach you some discipline my dear if you are to become Queen!" he contemplated as the Sultan coughed uncontrollably in the background.

That was it, Jasmine had come to nothing else, but to begging Oro for her father's safety. She slowly came up from her kneeling position, and turned towards Oro.

"Please," she said quietly, "Please, let my father go!"

"I really don't see the point my dear, after all, we don't need him, and he's…"

"But you need me!" Jasmine interrupted.

Oro was prepared however.

"True, and of course he is keeping you here, but, now, either way you cannot escape with or without him." Oro gave a large grin.

"But he'll die if he's left…" Jasmine argued with him only to be taken back by Oro.

"That doesn't bother me princess, like I said before, we don't need him!"

Jasmine scowled at this comment, but couldn't say anything as Oro approached her and took her arm, leading her towards the door. "Now, I propose we get you back to your chambers before Jafar finds out what happened. I swear when you put him in a mood t he whole palace knows about it!" Jasmine was quite proud that she could aggravate him so much, and she was relieved that Oro wasn't going to let Jafar know, but she still would do anything to set her father free.

"Wait!" she said pulling back her arm. Oro was startled, and stopped, looking at her with a questioned look. He raised an eyebrow.

Jasmine stuttered slightly and lowered her head. "I'll….I…" she made her hand into fists and squeezed as hard as she could. "I'll marry Jafar!"

Oro gave a small laugh and looked at her.

"Why is that a reason to set your father free? After all, you will marry him whether it is by free will or not! However, it does impress me that you are willing to give up your own freedom for that of your fathers, after how long you spent fighting for it to marry the one you truly loved! You have a strong heart my princess, but that is of little use to me!"

Jasmine was ready to argue with Oro.

"If you set him free, I will marry Jafar….through my own will."

"Jasmine!" the Sultan coughed "No!"

"What can stop me from forcing you to marry him?" Oro asked, trying to find out ow far ahead Jasmine had planned.

"You can't!" she said. "You have nothing left to use against me, and, unknown to you, you do actually need my father!"

"And why is that?" Oro asked, with a sly grin on his face, interested to hear what she had come up with.

" The Sultan is the only one allowed to perform a Royal ceremony in all of Agrabah! He is the only man with the power to truly combine two people into marriage. Anyone else, and the marriage would be false therefore you need my father in good condition to be well enough to perform the ceremony!"

Oro's smile grew bigger and he laughed. "Well done princess!" he said. "You are very wise indeed, either that or a fool." he paused to rethink the situation. "Very well my pet, I will agree with you on your argument. Your father shall be set free."

Jasmine sighed, half happily, although, she realised what she had just gotten herself into.

She ran over to her father and finished unlocking the last buckle. The Sultan fell to the ground immediately. "Father!" Jasmine called. She helped him up, and in doing so the Sultan begged her. "Jasmine, my life is nearly over, don't make me ruin your life by allowing you to wed that villain! It's not…"

"Father please!" Jasmine interrupted. "I have to do this!"

The Sultan sighed, and then suddenly, disappeared from Jasmine's sight.

"Where is he?" she asked turning to Oro.

"Don't worry princess," he replied. "I have sent him to his own chambers to rest. There will be servants up later to feed and water him!"

Jasmine only nodded in agreement and sighed.

"Well…I think I will head back to my study" he said. "I trust you to make your own way through the palace princess! After all, we have an agreement!" Oro took Jasmine's hand and kissed it goodbye, leaving her standing there. The guards were speechless, they couldn't think of any words of encouragement, and so, remained silent and depressed.

Jasmine leaned against the wall and fell down to the floor in a crouching position. She brought her legs and held them with her arms while burying her head in the top of her baggy trousers, trying to come to the reality of what she had just done.

After five minutes, she heard steps in the far corner. She didn't look up, thinking it may just be a rat, but then she heard a voice.

"Well done princess!" hissed a voice. Jasmine raised her head to see Jafar making his way towards her. Had he been there the whole time?

"Oro may not know when you are making a fool out of him but I am certainly not going to let you seduce me twice!" Jafar said more harshly while grabbing Jasmine's arm and pulling her up.

Jasmine looked away from Jafar.

"Tell me the truth princess…." he said, more calmed… " Are you lying?" Jasmine turned her head towards him, but still without looking up. Then, after finally coming to the conclusion that she was marrying Jafar, she shook her head, silently.

Jafar saw this as an opportunity.

"Prove it!" he said, with a smile on his face.

Jasmine was taken back at this, and looked quickly to him and then the floor again, closing her eyes. There was only one thing she could think of that would prove it. She slowly approached him, and brought herself to his height by standing on her toes, pausing and thinking about what she was doing every so often, and then, soon after, she forced her lips to meet his hard, cold lips. She closed her eyes, and clenched her fists as she did so.

Jafar, at first was shocked, but then, after taking in the moment, pulled her towards him he engulfed her in his arms and forced his tongue further into her mouth.

Jasmine couldn't believe what she was letting him do. He had complete control over her. She shut her eyes tighter as he explored her mouth, and tried not to break from his grasp, otherwise he might think she was going back on her word.

Jafar, on the other hand, was enjoying it. He wanted to let her know that she belonged to him and he wanted to see if she was really committed to him.

Jafar finally released his grasp of her, and she fell backwards slightly unbalanced and in shock.

Jafar had a large grin on his face and gave a small laugh. "So you're finally showing me that respect! I have to admit my dear, I never expected you to become so desperate. Where is your street rat now??" he laughed even harder.

"We shall be wed within the week!" Jafar said. "but, just for precautions…" he approached her and forced her against the wall, bringing her arms above her head and closing the buckles over them while speaking to her. "We don't want any unexpected disappearances now do we?"

Jasmine struggled against the buckles, but only to find that they were already locked.

"You snake!" she spat at Jafar, who merely laughed at her comment and then ignored it. "So there is still some spirit to crush! But I am glad you have finally come to your sense! It will be much easier this way!" he said. "You will be a good queen princess!" he said before he left and kissed her just below the neck, to Jasmine's dislike. "I'm sure we can make you an obedient child soon enough!" he laughed. Jasmine scowled at the phrase "obedient child" He made her sound like she was six!

He laughed as he vanished from sight, leaving a cloud of red smoke behind him.

Jasmine looked over to the guards, in which some gave her a sympathetic look, and others avoided her gaze, mainly for the awkwardness of seeing the scene between her and Jafar.

Jasmine looked away from the guards, leaned her head against her arm and closed her eyes with a single tear falling down one cheek and falling onto the hard, cold floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Aladdin crept around the castle, followed by carpet and Genie. Fortunately, they hadn't run into the replicas, but neither had they found any other living thing.

Aladdin was suspicious that Oro was not in Shamrah any longer, however, he couldn't leave due to the presence of the replicas. If they couldn't find him in the building, they would most likely wait outside.

Genie was following Aladdin, thinking up failed plans as he did so.

"Hey how about...??....no wait,...Oh I know...ok doesn't matter...hmmm??"

Aladdin gestured to Genie to be quiet as he heard a suspicious noise coming from the other side of the wall. He quietly drew his sword and slowly ran towards the corner. A dark figure approached, but before he had time, Aladdin had attacked, and had him against the wall with his sword to the man's throat.

"You!" Genie accused.

It was Altair. He raised his hands slightly to show he had surrendered and gave a small smirk.

"How do you know he's not the replica?" Aladdin asked, keeping his eyes on his captive.

Altair laughed, causing Aladdin to tighten the blade against him.

"Well," said Genie, "First of all, a replica would be out of your grasp and fighting you by now! And secondly...look at his side!"

Aladdin lowered his sword and glanced at the figures left side. The bottom of his trousers had been torn and covered in blood, and his bare arm looked as though it had been severely burned.

"You're the one who took Jasmine?!" Aladdin asked.

"Well...yes but..." Altair tried to answer, but before he could finish, Aladdin threw his fist at him and punched him in the face.

"Bit harsh Al," Genie commented.

After recovering, Altair turned to Aladdin. "Ok...I may have deserved that!"

"Where's Jasmine?!" he ordered.

"In...Agrabah.." he struggled to reply, as Aladdin held the blade to his neck.

"Why are you here?" Aladdin asked again.

Altair made a gesture to remove the blade, and after hesitation, Aladdin sheathed it.

"I'll explain everything...after I clean myself up!"

"No, you'll explain now!" Aladdin commanded.

Altair turned to him and snapped. "I have had a near death experience due to helping your precious princess, journeyed two days on a horse to help you and I haven't eaten in two days, oh, and to top it all off, I just received a punch to the face, and so I repeat, I will explain everything after I clean myself up!"

*******

Altair had covered his wounds with bandages, and washed the blood off himself after changing into more hygienic clothes. He had wasted too much energy to use his own power, and so had to steal some of Oro's potions to repair himself and to create a quick meal.

"How can we trust you?" Genie asked Altair, as they sat at the large table eating a strange meal.

"Well...you're eating dinner with me, isn't that enough?" Altair said sarcastically.

Genie was taken back by this and looked at the soup suspiciously, wondering if he could trust the food he was eating.

"Tell me everything Altair!" Aladdin said.

Altair put his spoon down and looked at Aladdin.

He began from when he kidnapped Jasmine, right until that very moment.

"So really, this is all your fault!" said Genie, after Altair had finished the story.

"If you hadn't taken Jasmine, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"True," Altair reflected, "Oro promised a better life for us, where we wouldn't be outcasts to the world, however, when Jafar came into the picture, everything changed, especially when Oro obtained more power..."

"What happened to the replicas??" Aladdin asked, suddenly aware of their little presence.

"Don't worry, I took care of them when I arrived!" Altair sighed.

"Fine! Then we have to leave immediately for Agrabah! Jasmine needs us!"

Altair stood up calmly and protested. "I doubt that is a good idea."

"What!?" Aladdin exclaimed. "We can't just sit here!"

Altair gestured Aladdin to remain calm. "You need to regain your strength, and running around this castle for two days certainly didn't help. Anyway, nothing different is going to happen within a day. Jasmine has survived nearly a week with Oro and Jafar, here and in Agrabah. She has spirit!"

"But..." Aladdin tried to protest, but truthfully, he knew Altair was right.

"Al...it's not a bad idea..." Genie added quietly.

Aladdin stood thinking about it for a while, then sighed. "Fine..."

Altair smiled slightly. "Then I suggest you go to a chamber and sleep now. We have a two day journey ahead of us tomorrow."

Aladdin sighed again and left the large dining room to find a chamber to rest.

Genie followed slowly, keeping an eye on Altair as he did so. "Don't think I'm not watching you!" he said suspiciously.

Altair merely smirked and left the room behind them unknown to him that many different things were going to happen in Agrabah within those two days.


	17. Chapter 17

Jasmine stood at the Altar, in front of the sorcerer she was about to marry. Her father stood behind them, waiting to begin. It was a good day and so the wedding was outside. Many citizens of Agrabah had actually shown as witnesses either from fear, or in hope of gaining something to help them rebuild their homes.

Jasmine wore the white wedding dress that she should rightfully have been wearing in front of Aladdin. This was supposed to be her perfect day, and of course everything she had wished for was there, except her groom.

Oro stood at the side, leaning casually on the palace walls, as Iago flew above looking out for any trouble. Jafar had already convinced Oro that Iago had never been trapped in the lamp with him, and simply flew back to the palace when he found out that Jafar had returned.

The Sultan, unwillingly began the ceremony. Jasmine didn't lift her eyes from the ground as Jafar smiled as he inspected her happily. He knew that there was nothing to stop him now.

"Anyone who objects to this wedding, speak now, or forever hold your peace" the Sultan stated. "I wish I could…" he whispered, earning an evil glare from Jafar.

Jasmine raised her head slowly, hoping that one person may change her fate, but she knew no-one was brave enough to stand up to Jafar.

"Very well," the Sultan sighed and carried on.

"Do you Jafar, take Jasmine to love and hold..to…"

"Of course, now carry on," Jafar interrupted hastily.

The Sultan paused, but then carried on. "And do you, Jasmine take Jafar to be your…"

The Sultan couldn't bring himself to finish it. Jasmine forced herself to give a brief nod, while Jafar decided to answer for her.

"Yes, she does!"

"Where are the rings?" the Sultan asked.

Oro came forward with two rings. Jafar placed the ring on Jasmine's finger. It was gold and plain, with a small glimmer from the light.

Jafar's however, was shapes as a golden snake, and curled around his finger. Jasmine cringed as she slid it onto his finger. She couldn't stand the touch of his cold skin. He smirked at her and told the Sultan to finish the ceremony.

Jasmine knew they were so close, and only hoped for a miracle.

"No one objects?" The Sultan asked again, in hope that someone would.

"By the powers vested in me as Sultan of Agrabah,….I now pronounce you….husband and…wife!"

Jafar gave a wide grin, and knowing that the Sultan would not say the next line, he decided not to wait. He lent in to kiss Jasmine, only to have her turn her head away. The crowd were shocked, and afraid of what Jafar might do. Jasmine was even shocked at herself, not realising what her reaction was. Oro merely gave a small laugh, not loud enough for anyone to hear, but Jafar knew he couldn't make a scene, as he was now the new leader of Agrabah, and needed to remain a "respected" leader. He gave a smile, grasped Jasmine's chin "gently" and pulled her towards him in a kiss.

Jasmine closed her eyes, hoping for the day to end, but Jafar noticed something in the distance. It was coming closer from the air.

"Could it be?" he thought to himself. He grabbed Jasmine's arm and pulled her in behind him, as he brought out his staff and shot a fireball at the object in the distance.

Jasmine gasped as she saw Aladdin, Genie and carpet tumble from the sky and land within the crowd.

"Guards!" Oro called.

Oro's guards proceeded towards Aladdin. Two of them tied up the carpet, as Oro trapped Genie in a crystal ball and two held Aladdin.

Jafar smiled as he held Jasmine, who was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Jasmine!!" Aladdin yelled, struggling to get away from the guards.

"Too late street rat!" Jafar called. "She's mine!"

Jasmine struggled behind him, her eyes filling with tears. Aladdin looked to her, "No!". However, he knew she had no choice. Jasmine shook her head, trying to reassure him that she had no other option. Aladdin stopped struggling and lowered his head, giving up.

Jafar smiled and released Jasmine, who fell to her knees. He advanced towards Aladdin and raised his staff, ready to strike. As he had created one last fireball, and readied to throw it, Jasmine interfered, and pushed his aim away from Aladdin, throwing the fire into another direction towards Oro, who quickly dodged it, unimpressed at Jasmine's sudden actions.

Jafar reacted quickly, and struck Jasmine with the back of his hand, making her fall back and earning a disrespectful reaction from the crowd, however he didn't care at this point. He was now Sultan of Agrabah, and his word was law. Again, he raised his staff to strike Aladdin with it, instead of using magic, but Jasmine had already ran towards Aladdin and shielded him with herself.

Jafar sighed and grabbed Jasmine by the arm, forcing her off Aladdin and throwing her back into the guard, who held her with a strong grip.

"Now…!" he said, turning back to Aladdin.

"Err..Jafar?" asked Oro.

"WHAT?!" Jafar yelled, becoming tired of being interrupted so much.

Oro gestured Jafar over, who came reluctantly.

"Maybe you should leave this until later, when there's no-one else around. Especially the princess, she may be less reluctant towards you knowing that Aladdin is still alive!"

Jafar groaned. "Very well…but I am holding you personally responsible for why he is not already dead!"

"Bring him to the dungeon!" Oro ordered the guards.

Jasmine sighed, happy to know Aladdin was safe…for now.

******

That night, Jasmine, Jafar and Oro sat at the head of a marvellous feast. Many of the citizens had stayed on as they had been starving, and had very little to go home to. Jasmine couldn't eat after the event from earlier, and sat, trying to figure out a way to save Aladdin. Suddenly Jafar stood up, bringing Jasmine up with him. "I'd like to make a toast", he smiled. "To Jasmine. You will make a fine wife princess," he directed towards her, "and a good queen," he grinned as he kissed her hand.

There was an unenthusiastic applause from the crowd, as many were sympathetic for Jasmine, and knew nothing good could come from the new Sultan.

Oro then stood up, to the surprise of Jafar.

"I would like to congratulate you Jafar, and I would like to show my affection by presenting you with a wedding gift."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, curious of what type of gift you could possibly give Jafar, but realisation struck as Oro brought out the black lamp from his robes.

"Jafar," he said, "I now wish for your freedom!"

The crowd gasped as black smoke began to emerge around Jafar, and lift him into the air. Jasmines eyes grew wider as an evil laugh came from above her. Two golden bracelets fell to the ground and the lights flickered in the room as Jafar descended again unto his place beside Jasmine.

"Finally!" he said, smiling at Oro.

He clicked his fingers causing the dinner to disappear, to the disappointment of the crowd. Then, suddenly there was music, coming from nowhere.

"Well…that put him in a good mood" thought Oro.

"I hope you enjoyed your day," he grinned to the crowd. "Please feel free to leave whenever you desire!" he finished and walked briefly out of the room.

Jasmine was confused as to what had just happened. Why did he go? To finish off Aladdin?

Jasmine quickly followed after him, only to be stopped by Oro, who stood at the door. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Jasmine glared at him.

He laughed. "How about a dance?" he said, leading Jasmine to the middle of the room.

She followed, not as reluctant as he expected.

He took her hand and placed his other hand at her waist, proceeding to dance.

"You did well today princess," he hissed in her ear, making her cringe. "apart from that little fiasco at the end. I wonder, did you know that you would throw the fireball towards me, or was that pure coincidence?" he laughed.

"Maybe a bit of both!" Jasmine replied sarcastically. Oro was taken back as it was the first time he had heard Jasmine speak since that morning.

Jasmine quickly tried to leave his grasp and follow Jafar, only to be pulled back into a waltz again.

"What's the rush princess? Don't worry, Jafar won't be planning on killing Aladdin tonight. He's much crueler than that."

Jasmine scowled at Oro, and looked to the ground.

Oro raised her head, "and there's no way you'll be getting passed my guards into the dungeon! They have been given orders to keep a direct eye on you."

"Why did you free him?" Jasmine interrupted abruptly.

"Well…" Oro replied, caught off guard, " I had no more wishes left, and this way, he can't let power get to his head. Otherwise, something bad might happen!"

"So you don't want him to become too powerful?" Jasmine asked.

"No," Oro smiled "that's not it, I just don't want him to believe that because he is a Genie, he can't die."

Oro suddenly stopped, and inside, Jasmine was grinning.

"So… Genies can be killed?"

Oro smiled slyly, "I knew you were too smart for your own good!"

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "don't go doing anything stupid!"

Oro left Jasmine as he walked off towards his chamber. Jasmine had a lot of thinking to do throughout the night, but one thing was for sure, she was not going to her new chambers.

She made her way throughout the palace, knowing that if she did not show up, Jafar would check her normal chambers, and so, Jasmine went to the servant's chambers, knowing he wouldn't search for her there. There were no servants left in the palace as many ran off due to fear of the new Sultan.

Jasmine found one small room that seemed cosy. She tucked herself into a single bed with a very thin cover sheet and drifted off to sleep. Her last thought being: "Genies can actually die?"


	18. Chapter 18

Jasmine opened her eyes drearily, and tried to take in her surroundings, noticing that she had fallen asleep still wearing her wedding dress.

"Are you comfortable?"

Jafar's voice made Jasmine fully awaken, and caused her to jump to the back of the headboard on the bed.

She knew he'd be angry that she slept in the servant's chamber that night, and so she said nothing.

He proceeded towards her and grabbed her by the arm pulling her out of the bed.

"If you would like to remain down here princess I see no reason why I couldn't treat you as a slave!" He said fiercely through gritted teeth.

Jasmine only struggled to get out of his grasp as he brought her out of the servant's chambers and towards the dining hall. When they arrived he threw her out of his grasp and walked towards the thrown.

Oro was already sitting down eating a bowl filled with fruit.

"Good morning Jasmine" he smiled, without raising his head.

Jasmine merely grasped her arm where Jafar had been gripping it. He had sat down on the thrown in a slouched manner and held his hand to his head, as though he was in deep thought.

"Have something to eat" Oro gestured with a grin.

"I'm not hungry!" Jasmine spat, as she left the room.

Jafar growled and headed after her, only to be stopped by Oro.

"Leave her Jafar!" he said more seriously.

Jafar didn't say anything, but returned to the throne and started to think again.

"The sooner we get rid of Aladdin the better!" Jafar finally said. "I thought you said your replicas would take care of it!" Jafar asked.

"Well obviously they didn't!" Oro replied calmly.

Jafar glared at him, and then went back to his thoughts.

"We'll do it today!" he said suddenly. "And Jasmine can watch!" he smiled.

"Are you sure?" Oro asked concerned, "I think she hates you enough already!"

Jafar remained smiling. "She needs to be taught a lesson in respect!"

"Well…she is your wife now…and you are the Sultan…I suppose your way goes."

"Hmm" Jafar smirked, "very well, we'll kill him this afternoon!"

******

Aladdin hung from the wall in the prison where he was being held by the shackles around his wrist. Genie sat in the ball on the table, while Abu was in a cage and carpet was tied up in a corner. There were none of Oro's guards inside the prison, only outside the door to keep Jasmine from getting in.

Razoul and his guards were still chained to the same wall. They were starved and hadn't washed in days!

Aladdin was half asleep when a black cloud formed in front of him and left a trail of smoke behind as Altair appeared from it.

Razoul and his guards were astonished, but Aladdin smirked, as this had been part of his plan.

"Well…" laughed Altair, "you nearly got yourself killed yesterday didn't you!"

Aladdin smiled. "I knew Jasmine wouldn't allow it!"

"Yes…well we better get you out of here before Jafar changes his mind!"

Altair used his magic to break the chains and free Genie and the others.

Altair then started to chant, and as he did, sand formed in front of him and replicas were made of Aladdin and the others, and were placed in the exact positions that they were in.

They were about to leave when Razoul called after them.

"Wait!!! What about us?!"

"I'm sorry…but I don't have enough energy to create replicas for of all of you and transport you out of here!" Altair replied.

Aladdin approached Razoul.

"I promise, after I save Jasmine and the Sultan I'll come back and free you!"

Razoul sighed. "Alright, but hurry, I don't know how much longer we can last!"

Aladdin nodded, and returned to Altair, who was ready to transport them all out of the dungeon.

When they did, they arrived inside Aladdin's hovel. Aladdin knew Jafar had never actually discovered it and so thought it to be the best place to hide until they had made a plan.

Altair walked around inspecting the hovel.

"What's wrong?" Aladdin asked.

Altair replied with a confused appearance.

"You…lived here??!"

******

Jasmine had gone straight to her old chambers and put on her more comfortable, blue outfit. After that, she had hurried to the palace library to try and find something useful about Genies. After the night before, when she had found reason to believe Genie's could be killed, she wasn't going to waste any time.

She searched through sections of myths and legends, and read through many books, but unfortunately, found nothing on killing Genies. Was Oro trying to trick her?

After a few hours of studying books, she came across one that attracted her. Although it didn't have anything to do with Genie's the title "How to make someone mortal" stood out.

She quickly turned to the page, reading the instructions and ingredients she would need to make the potion.

They were simple herbs and liquids that she would be able to find easily within Agrabah, the harder part would be to get Jafar to drink it without him becoming suspicious of her.

Jasmine heard footsteps approaching the library, so she quickly tore the page from the book, stuffed it into her pocket and put the book back onto the shelf.

The door opened and Oro entered.

"Ah, so this is where you've been hiding!" he grinned. He lifted the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow at her.

"The knowledge of Diplomats?" he read out. "A bit boring for your taste isn't it princess?" he asked.

"I am a princess" she replied.

Oro laughed, "True, but do you honestly think you are going to get any say in what goes on around here?"

Jasmine sighed and stood up, ready to leave the room.

"Not so fast princess!" Oro said as he took her arm. "I don't trust my guards to watch over you every minute of the day, and so I'll be your escort!"

Jasmine sighed. " I'm hungry, and I want something to eat!"

"Well then let's go to the kitchen and see what we can get for you!" Oro smiled.

They arrived at the kitchen, and Jasmine quickly searched for any ingredients to the potion that they may have.

She found two small boxes with some herbs that she needed, but unfortunately that was it.

However, she noticed that there was no other food in the kitchen and so saw this as an opportunity into the market place.

"There's nothing here!" she said innocently, "I'll have to go into the market place"

Oro laughed. "That's not going to happen princess! You aren't allowed to leave this palace!"

Jasmine scowled. "You can't keep me here forever!"

"Why not?" Oro smirked. "Just tell me what you want and I can give it to you this instant!"

Jasmine realised she could just ask him for the ingredients, however that would be too suspicious, and so she had to try and find a way to get into the market place.

"Well can't you escort me to the market place?" she asked.

"Why is it you want to go to the market place so badly princess?"

She had to lie.

"Well…I…I think that if the people of Agrabah saw that their princess was safe and able to leave the palace freely, they would….maybe change their opinion of Jafar…" she said not facing Oro.

She felt him approach her. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're lying!" he hissed.

"I don't know what your plan is princess…however…that may not be such a bad idea, - accompanied of course."

Jasmine smiled as she saw Oro considering her suggestion.

"I'll talk to Jafar about it!" he said as he left the room.

That worried Jasmine. Would Jafar really let her go? She knew how much he trusted Oro, and if Oro presented it as his idea…he would be less suspicious…

Jasmine quickly went over the ingredients she would have to get so that she wouldn't need to look at the page in front of Oro.

Suddenly Oro appeared in front of her again, took her by the hand, and within a second they were outside, in the market place!

Jasmine felt woozy again after the transport, but she seemed to be getting used to it.

"Alright princess, get what you need and hurry!"

Jasmine quickly moved from stall to stall, trying to find the correct ingredients to use, at the same time as keeping an eye on Oro, who was occupying himself with other items in different stalls.

The last of her items was a small bottle filled with a blue liquid. As she had finished paying for it, she saw Oro approach, and quickly through it into her pocket, while grabbed some fruit from the next stall to buy.

Luckily, Oro didn't seem to suspect her of anything. After paying for the fruit, she began to walk towards the palace again.

"You came out here just for fruit?" Oro asked curiously.

"They need the food more than I do!" she said, covering up.

"You really are a stubborn princess!" Oro said as he took her by the arm and transported her back to the palace.

However, they did not return to the library, but were in the dungeon.

Jasmine was confused at first, but then realised where they were. She dropped the fruit she was carrying, and ran towards Aladdin, who appeared to be half asleep!

"Aladdin!!" she gasped, raising his head to look at her, but he was lifeless.

One of Oro's guards then came up and pulled her back, holding her tightly so she couldn't get away.

"No!" she cried. "get off of me!" she tried to kick the guard and elbow him in the stomach to let her go but it was no use.

Soon, the door burst open and Jafar entered with a large grin on his face.

"Now!" he said elaborately, "we can finally finish this…but how to do it?" Jafar knew that Jasmine was defenceless, and so wanted to make her suffer the most from it.

"Jafar, No! Please!!" Jasmine begged, but it was useless. Jafar ignored her pleas and carried on thinking on how to kill the street rat.

"Jafar…" Oro interrupted…"Are you sure it's a good idea to have the princess here?"

"Quiet Oro!" Jafar snapped, taking Oro back, and leaving him speechless.

"Well I've always thought that the simple ways are the most effective don't you Jasmine?!" Jafar laughed as he created a dark purple aura around his staff.

"Any last words boy?" he sneered at Aladdin, who remained lifeless.

Jafar grinned and threw the purple aura towards Aladdin.

"No!!!" Jasmine cried as the aura flew towards him, but to the surprise of Jafar, as the aura hit the figure, it burst into sand.

"WHAT!" Jafar scowled.

Oro remained speechless, and the guard dropped Jasmine, and quickly left the room, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

Jafar tried to reassure himself by destroying the other prisoners, but like Aladdin, they all burst into sand.

"Replicas?" Oro asked, quietly.

Jafar was silent, and Jasmine could feel the anger building up inside of him.

Suddenly he turned to her and dragged her off the ground.

"Where is he?!" he yelled as he lifted her until her feet barely touched the ground.

Jasmine grasped his hands and tried to pull herself from his grasp.

"I don't know!" she choked.

Jafar threw her down, and was ready to strike her when Oro interrupted.

"Altair?!" he realised, quietly.

Jafar quickly turned to him. "Altair is Dead!" he said angrily.

"Well he was the only other person than me who knows the replicating spell!" Oro debated.

Both Oro and Jafar were arguing, when Jasmine realised:-

"A Genie can't kill anyone!" she said, with a relieved smile on her face, which was stolen when Jafar stopped in his argument and turned to her.

"I saw him dead!" Jafar reassured himself.

"Jafar?" Oro said walking towards him. "She's right Jafar, it's one of the three rules!"

Jafar stopped and glared for a few seconds, and then threw a fireball at the wall as he stormed out of the dungeon.

…."Don't become too relieved princess," Oro said still staring to where Jafar had cracked the wall. "I don't think this is going to end well!...let's go."

He helped Jasmine from the ground and brought her from the dungeon to her chambers.

"Well that was a waste of fruit." He said jokingly as they arrived to the chamber. "Here" he said as he created a bowl filled with fruit and gave it to Jasmine.

Jasmine took it without saying anything and went into her chambers closing the door behind her. Luckily he had brought her to her old chambers and not Jafar's. She was relieved that Aladdin was safe, and now, knowing that Jafar would be too aggravated to be bothered with her, she was able to make the potion.


	19. Chapter 19

Jasmine quickly knelt to the floor, throwing the fruit from the bowl and preparing the ingredients for the potion. She took the torn page from her pocket and followed the instructions exactly. The last ingredient to be placed in the mixture was the blue solution in the small bottle. She imagined that this was the most important ingredient, as it was expensive to buy, and was an unusual solution. After adding this, the solution began to bubble, and a trail of grey smoke rose from it. Once it had stopped, Jasmine used the empty bottle that the blue solution was in to keep the potion. Now all she needed to do was make Jafar drink it….somehow.

Jasmine tucked the bottle into her pocket again so that she would have it if any opportunity came up. She then used a lamp in her room to burn any of the packaging used for the other ingredients so that no-one would find them and become suspicious.

She believed that she would be free to wonder around the palace on her own, know that she was married to Jafar, and so she headed towards her father's chamber. She hadn't seen him since the wedding, and even before that he wasn't in a great state.

She knocked gently on the door, earning a shaky "Who is it?" from inside.

"It's me!" Jasmine whispered as she let herself in.

"Jasmine?" The Sultan asked, shocked.

He was lying in his bed, and although he still looked weak, he seemed much healthier. His clothes were clean and his beard was trimmed, and he even had a tray of food and water sitting next to him.

Jasmine rushed to his side, kneeling at the bedside and resting her head on the covers.

The Sultan wasn't sure what to do. He began to stroke her hair, "Dearest…" he sighed, but was unable to finish his sentence. Normally he was able to comfort Jasmine no matter what the situation was, but this time it was far more complicated. He hated Jasmine for marrying that snake for his life, although he knew, either way, Jafar would have married her, with him dead or alive. She had saved his life.

Jasmine closed her eyes and smiled. For the first time in a long while, she felt comforted, just from her father by her side, stroking her hair as he did when she was a child.

"We have to get you out of here!" Jasmine said, pulling herself away from him.

"What?" The Sultan exclaimed. "No! It's far too dangerous!"

"What choice do we have?" Jasmine protested. "Sooner or later Jafar's going to realise that he doesn't need you anymore and I'm not…."

"Jasmine!" The Sultan interrupted her. He lifted her hand and held it in both his. "Jasmine I'm old, and I wouldn't be able to survive in the city by myself. There is more chance for me in here than there is out there!"

"But father…Aladdin has escaped! You could find him!" Jasmine smiled.

The Sultan was speechless. "He has?…but…but how??"

Before Jasmine had answered, the door knocked behind them, and Jafar entered.

"I hope all is…" he stopped, and seeing Jasmine kneeling beside her father, gave a large grin.

"How touching!" he laughed, earning a scowl from Jasmine.

"What is your business here Jafar?" The Sultan asked, with a demanding voice.

"No business," Jafar answered, "I just came to see how everything was, but apparently I'm interrupting."

Jasmine lowered her eyes from his gaze, but the Sultan continued to speak.

"If you wouldn't mind Jafar, I would like to spend some time with my daughter. As you may know I haven't seen her in quite a while and…"

"Of course!" Jafar interrupted. "However, "_your majesty" "_ he mocked, "dinner has been served, and so you will have to find the time later!" he smiled and advanced towards Jasmine, taking her arm and pulling her up.

Jasmine pulled her arm quickly from his grasp, but followed him without reluctance, only turning around and sighing to her father before she closed the door.

Jasmine followed Jafar to the dining hall without a single word being muttered. As they entered, Jafar led her to the table, seating her on a cushion beside him as he began to pour himself some wine. Jasmine noticed this, realising she needed to distract him somehow.

"Where's Oro?" she asked, noticing he hadn't appeared.

"Are you concerned?" Jafar laughed.

Receiving no reply Jafar put down the bottle and answered, "Oro is busy tonight, and won't be able to join us…Now, eat!"

Jasmine looked to the food at the table, but lost her appetite at the thought of dining with Jafar.

Jasmine refused, returning her fork to the table.

Jafar scowled at her but soon calmed himself down.

"Well, if you don't eat, you starve!" he said jokily.

"If I'm lucky!" Jasmine replied sarcastically, not looking Jafar in the eye. She saw Jafar gripping his fist, trying not to strike out against her.

Jasmine jumped slightly as Jafar quickly stood up. He walked towards the back of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning down towards her neck.

Jasmine shuddered at the touch of his cold hands, and the thought of his breath on her neck.

"It's not all that bad princess!" he whispered in her ear.

"You're father's healthy, your street rat is free, and you are married to the most powerful man in the world! Consider yourself lucky my dear!"

Jasmine closed her eyes at the last comment. Was everything worth it?

"You're nothing more than a cowardly snake!" she sneered under her breath.

She felt Jafar's nails begin to cut into her skin.

"Face it Jafar! You were even outwitted by a street rat!"

Jafar grasped Jasmine's arm and dragged her towards him. Like before, Jasmine felt his hand burning into her skin, but this time she was prepared to fight.

"What did you say?!" Jafar growled.

Jasmine tried to ignore the pain in her arm, but couldn't help gasping at the burning sensation.

"I guess even the most...agh… powerful man in the world can still be defeated by a mere street rat!"

Jafar grabbed Jasmine's other arm, holding her tightly,

"Don't forget princess, your Street rat isn't here to protect you this time!" Jafar grinned as he continued to put pressure on Jasmine's arms.

Jasmine clutched her hands in pain as she looked towards Jafar.

"Who says I need protection?!" she said behind gritted teeth.

Jafar smiled. "Hmm…I'll be the decision of that!"

He threw her from his grasp to the ground and brought out his staff as Jasmine wearily brought herself up, covering her head where she had hit the floor.

"So you don't need protection do you? Well, let me see how you protect yourself princess?"

A red aura began to form from the mouth of the snake, and soon came flying towards her.

Jasmine gasped, and quickly rolled to the side to avoid it. The flaming aura flew past her and smashed a pot in the corner.

Jasmine began to back towards the door, only to be stopped by an object. She quickly looked up to see Oro staring down at her with a laughing smile on his face.

"So…you got him angry?" he asked sarcastically.

A flame came towards Jasmine again, but this time, Oro formed a shield of ice in front of her, which shattered at the touch of the fire.

"I think that's enough Jafar!" Oro demanded.

Jafar tidied himself up. "Of course" he smiled, looking at Jasmine.

He began to leave the room as Oro helped Jasmine off the ground. He stopped as he passed them, looking to Jasmine.

"Don't test me again princess! You don't want to do anything you'll regret, especially where your father's concerned."

Jasmine pushed herself from Oro, and faced Jafar, trying to appear brave. She couldn't let him sense that she was frightened.

Oro laughed as soon as Jafar was out of sight.

"You really don't learn do you?" he said, before leaving the room.

Jasmine sighed in relief as she leaned against the wall. She then noticed the wine bottle still sitting on the table. She hurried over to it and quickly searched for the vile in her pocket. Making sure the room was clear of Iago, she pulled it out and carefully poured a few drops of the mixture into the wine, sealing the bottle again.

Suddenly she fell to the floor in shock as a sharp pain appeared in her arms. She clutched both, and revealed to herself red marks that Jafar had left.

She hurried to the kitchen and poured cold water on the burns, easing the pain, then quickly left the dining room bringing the wine with her. She went towards the throne room so that she could place the wine on a small table beside the throne where the Sultan originally had placed his toy animals. Jasmine believed that Jafar would be more eager to drink it if it was sitting right by him. Hopefully he wouldn't be suspicious of the wine being there in the first place.

As she was leaving she heard footsteps approaching, and quickly hid in a room opposite the throne room. She left the door open slightly so that she could look to see who it was.


	20. Chapter 20

Jasmine heard the parrots annoying voice as the footsteps came closer, and she was certain it was Jafar.

"Why don't you just get rid of her?" the bird squawked.

Jafar laughed. Iago always seemed to put him in a good mood.

"That was the plan!" he smiled. "However… I find the princess quite… amusing to have around the palace. I'm sure I'll find a use for her sooner or later! Whether it be as my wife or as my personal slave." he hissed as he sat on the throne.

Jasmine sneered at his words., although she ignored them as she saw Jafar reach for the bottle.

"It's funny, the more she resists me…the more I want to make her mine…" he said while pouring the wine.

"but… she's already yours!" Iago stated confused.

Jasmine hated being referred to as an object, but at this moment she wasn't paying attention to what they were saying.

"Yes, but that's not enough!" Jafar snapped, more angrily causing Jasmine to jump. "I want her to worship me!"

Then Jasmine smiled as she saw Jafar take a drink from his glass, and refill it again.

Luckily, there had seemed to be no physical effect on Jafar, however, did that mean it didn't work?

Jasmine wasn't too worried. Jafar seemed to be refilling his glass quite often. It had to work.

She knew what she had to do from here. Listening to Jafar's conversation with Iago, she was sure that she could make a plan to trick Jafar. However, she wasn't going to enjoy it either.

Finding another door in the room she was in, Jasmine was able to leave without Jafar noticing she had been there the whole time.

Iago sat on Jafar's shoulder, watching him finish the rest of the bottle.

"Ya know Jafar, you really should go easy on the…"

"Shut up!" Jafar interrupted, drowsily.

Suddenly Oro's guards burst into the throne room startling both Jafar and Iago.

"My Lord!" the first one said, breathless. "There are rumours spreading that Aladdin is in the palace!"

"What!" Jafar snapped, as he jumped off the throne.

"I'll finish this once and for all!" he said quietly to himself.

As he went to grab his staff, he noticed it wasn't there.

Jafar growled. "It must be in my chambers!"

As Jafar entered his room, he was startled to see Jasmine, sitting on _their_ bed. He was surprised. He'd always knew that eventually, he would force her to be a true wife and sleep with him, but he never expected her to even enter their chambers never mind be on the bed.

She was also wearing the same outfit the night he became a Genie. It was a red outfit, with baggy trousers and golden bangles twisting around her arms. She had even put her hair up and was wearing the golden crown.

"Princess?!" he asked, confused.

Jasmine didn't reply, but approached him with a smile on her face.

She took his robe in her hands and pulled him quickly towards her, embracing them in a kiss.

Iago, sitting on a window sill, was taken back by this. He didn't trust Jasmine after the last time he saw her kiss Jafar, only to distract him for the street rat.

Although enjoying this, Jafar pushed Jasmine off him. Like Iago, he remembered the last time she was seductive, and how that ended.

"What's your plan princess?" Jafar asked.

Jasmine approached him again.

"No plan!" she said, putting her arms around his shoulders.

"I…I heard you talking to Iago, and…well…if worshipping you is what it takes to keep my father and the people safe…then I am prepared to…give myself to you!" It killed Jasmine to say this, but, she saw no other way to destroy Jafar.

Jafar's eyes widened as he listened to her. He scanned her body, and knew that this was what he wanted. He had completely forgotten his reason for rushing to his room. All that mattered now was that Jasmine was submitting herself to him, and he wasn't going to let her go!

Before Jafar was able to say anything, Jasmine pulled him into another kiss, but this time, Jafar didn't push her away. Jafar began to push her towards the bed, eventually falling to the bed. He continued to kiss her passionately, then began to kiss her neck.

Jasmine looked away from him. She didn't want to believe what she was doing.

As she looked around the room, she noticed Iago still sitting on the window sill.

Jasmine pushed Jafar off her.

"Does Iago have to stay here?" she whispered before Jafar even had time to reply to her pushing him away.

"Iago!" Jafar spat.

Iago, in a daze quickly glanced towards him.

"Do you mind?" Jafar asked, rhetorically.

"But Jafar, what about Ala…"

"OUT!" he yelled.

As Iago flew out of the room, sighing, Jafar returned his gaze to Jasmine.

"hmm, now…pussycat!" he laughed, "where were we?"

Jasmine tried to smile, and pulled Jafar back into a kiss. She held her arms around his neck as he ran one of his hand down her back, and began to caress her breast with his other.

Jasmine tried not to resist as she felt his tongue explore every inch of her mouth.

Again. Jafar began to kiss Jasmine's neck, travelling further towards her shoulders. He began to kiss her collar bone when Jasmine felt both of his hands begin to travel up her back, towards her top. Then, Jasmine felt her top become loose, as Jafar undid it.

This was as far as she was planning to go.

Without Jafar noticing, she slowly reached above her head, under the pillow of the bed. Searching, she found a dagger, that she had stolen from the weaponry earlier that day and hid.

As Jafar began to progress, Jasmine raised the dagger and plunged it towards Jafar's back.

"Not so fast princess!" Jafar snapped as he quickly turned around to catch Jasmine's wrist.

Jasmine was speechless. Her plan didn't work!

He laughed. "Do you not think the guards tell me when objects go missing from the weaponry? As soon as I found out I knew it was you my dear!"

Jasmine struggled under him, but Jafar grasped her wrist so tight, she was forced to drop the dagger.

"However…" he carried on, "I was surprised to think that you believed you could kill me with a mere dagger…" he smirked. "Well… you'll have to be punished!"

Jafar raised both Jasmine's arms above her head and began to kiss her again.

Jasmine tried to resist, but Jafar was too strong. Then she kicked him between his legs, causing him to yell out in pain. Jasmine quickly pulled herself away from him and quickly redid her top as she brought herself up from the ground.

"You'll pay for that princess!" Jafar hissed as he grabbed his staff.

Jasmine backed towards the door.

As Jafar approached her, Jasmine quickly opened the door and sprinted away only hearing Jafar's yells echo behind her.

Jasmine continued to run through the palace, trying to find somewhere where she could get outside, or at least hide. The palace was so different now that Jafar had redecorated, and it was even worse now at night. She began to find herself lost in a maze.

She started to walk, quietly listening at every corner for footsteps. Hearing none, she tried to find her way to an exit.

Turning the next corner, she jumped back as she saw Jafar standing in front of her, with a smirk on his face. She should have known Jafar would find a shorter route.

"You honestly thought you would get away with this princess?" he asked as he approached her.

Jasmine began to walk back, nearing the wall.

There was only one way Jasmine could run. There was a dead end to her right, and Jafar was blocking the way in front of her. She had to try and run left.

As her back touched the wall, she realised she had to run now, before Jafar got any closer, but as she tried, Jafar threw his staff at the wall, in the direction she was heading to block her off.

"Not this time Jasmine!" Jafar growled, backing her into the corner.

Now she really was trapped.

"Disobedience deserves to be punished!" he smiled, as he looked at his staff.

"I'm sure you understand princess."

As he raised his staff, Jasmine raised her arms and closed her eyes.

Everything was dark…Jasmine didn't feel anything…had Jafar struck her yet?

Jasmine opened her eyes, to see Jafar still in front of her, with his staff still ready to strike.

Suddenly, he let out a gasp as blood began to trickle from his mouth.

Jasmine gasped, and jumped back, as she looked to Jafar's stomach, seeing a blade forced through it.

"You….you…poisoned me!?" Jafar stuttered.

Jasmine said nothing, she didn't want to approach him until she knew he was dead.

"How does it feel for the most powerful sorcerer in the world to be destroyed…by a princess?" came a voice from behind Jafar.

Jasmine's eyes widened as she recognised the voice.

"No!" Jafar spat. "I will not be defeated by you again!" turning around to find Aladdin standing in front of him.

"You already have been!" Aladdin finished.

Jafar gave a final groan, fell to his knees, and then plummeted to the floor, making no more sound.

Aladdin approached him, pulling his sword from Jafar.

Jasmine watched him in shock.

She was speechless. Jafar was finally dead, her potion had worked, and Aladdin was here!

"Jasmine?" Aladdin asked, as Jasmine gazed at Jafar.

"Jasmine!?" he asked again, shaking her out of her daze.

Jasmine quickly looked up at him, realizing this was real, she leapt at Aladdin, startling him. She clung to him, with tears streaming down her eyes as Aladdin pulled her closer to him. She never wanted to let him go.

Hearing footsteps, Jasmine looked up from Aladdin's shoulder and saw Oro approaching.

"Well?…" Oro exclaimed.

Aladdin pushed Jasmine behind him and drew his sword.

"Woah…slow down hero!" he smiled as he stopped in his steps.

"I'm merely here to congratulate the princess!"

Jasmine looked at him confused, then motioned to Aladdin to lower his sword.

"Congratulate me?" Jasmine asked. "Why?"

"You think I didn't know your plan?" Oro laughed.

"My dear princess, I allowed you to go into Agrabah, knowing your reasons for going. The truth is, Jafar didn't even know you had been at all. I didn't attend dinner this evening because I knew I would get in your way for poisoning Jafar."

"Why" Jasmine asked suspiciously.

"Simple, like last time, Jafar let power go to his head. I had to free him in hope that this would weaken his power, but unfortunately, it made him worse. After, he began forgetting about the people who freed him in order to bring him here. Then he began to order me, as though I were a common slave. I couldn't take it!" Oro explained.

"Then …why didn't you destroy him?!" Jasmine scowled.

"Well…his power was much greater than my own…and I thought I would give you the honour!" he laughed.

Jasmine could only smile. He had been kind to her when Aladdin was gone.

"Look who I found!" A voice came from behind them.

Oro turned to see Altair approaching, with Iago, thrown into a small cage beside him.

"I swear I was under a spell!! You believe me right, it was the staff, I didn't mean to do…" Iago cried, but was cut off as Altair used his magic to tie his beak with rope.

"So…you're not dead!?" Oro asked, with a grin.

Altair laughed, and bowed to Oro.

"I hope you're not disappointed." he joked.

Oro smiled. "Well…we best be on our way…Altair…you are free to join me if you like?"

"It would be an honour…my Lord" Altair bowed.

"I hope you don't mind…but we are going to take the bird with us." Oro said. "He may come in useful!"

With that, both Oro and Altair disappeared into black clouds of smoke, leaving an echo of laughter behind them.

"Do you think they'll be back?" Jasmine asked.

"Who knows" Aladdin replied. "They are the ones who started this whole thing…"

"JAS!!!" Aladdin was interrupted by Genie, who had just flew around the corner and had now his arms wrapped around Jasmine.

"It is you right? Not one of those replica things again. Hold on until I…"

Genie created a bucket of water to throw around Jasmine, but Aladdin stopped him quickly.

"GENIE!" he laughed. "It's Jasmine!"

Aladdin lifted Jasmine's chin towards him, and embraced them in a kiss, causing Jasmine to begin crying again.

"What's wrong?" Aladdin asked, confused.

Jasmine wiped her eyes.

"I missed you!" she said, pulling him back into another kiss as she took off her wedding ring and threw it to Jafar.

"Well great, so now we can…WOAH!!" Genie yelled as he saw the body of Jafar lying behind Aladdin and Jasmine.

"So uh…what are we gonna do with him…?"

"We'll find somewhere for him…" Aladdin said disgusted.

"For now, let's help everyone else."

"I'll find my father!" Jasmine said happily as she headed in the direction of his chamber.

"I'll free the guards!" Aladdin said as he ran in the towards the dungeons.

Genie was left on his own now, with Jafar lying dead beside him.

"Eugh…" he said as he created a rug, and threw it over Jafar's body.

"That's better!" he smiled.

"Now, for the rest of this dump! …Bibbity, Bobbity Boo!"

With that, the whole palace began to renew itself to it's original state. The walls became golden and cream, the throne room was bright again, and contained an elephant throne in place of a snake, the gardens became green and the fountains flowed and now everything was finally back to normal!

The End

**Finished**


End file.
